


Tumblr Posts: But More

by Yikes_Writes



Series: Yikes on Tumblr [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy is a good guy, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Canon Compliant, Dad Hopper, Depression, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, I love Claudia Henderson, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Steve Harrington/Tommy H. - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Boys, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve has ADHD, Steve mentoring baby queers is its own vibe, Tommy is a good friend, Tommy is in love with Steve you can't change my mind, its a jam, people are ignorant and say hurtful things, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: These are some more Tumblr stories :)The old one was getting LONG
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Yikes on Tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688719
Comments: 58
Kudos: 469





	1. Anon: Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Please give us something where Nancy and the wheelers do not take Steve/billy coming out well, I mean it’s the Regan admin in the 80’s, so in comes good bro Jonathan. He supports Steve/billy, because he likes that Will now gets to see a healthy m/m relationship and gets to feel less alone. I just want Jonathan, Joyce and Hopper loving and supporting Steve and billy. I want Jon talking sense into Nancy, while Joyce goes feral mom on the wheelers. Our boys need more awesome family. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

“I don’t want you around that Harrington boy anymore.”

Mike blinked. He didn’t know _when_ his mom stopped referring to him as _Steve_ with that disgusting fucking _dreamy_ quality to her voice, and switched it out for practically _spitting_ his last name.

Maybe it was around the same time he and Billy got outed by Billy’s shitty dad.

Basically, Neil had come home to find Billy and Steve _messing around_. He had slapped Billy around, and kicked him out. Steve’s parents did the same when Neil got a hold of Mr. Harrington’s secretary to track them down on vacation _somewhere_ in Europe. Apparently they had come home _as soon as possible_ and Steve was crying in the Hendersons’ spare room, his cheek bruised.

Billy had been taken in by Joyce and Hop, in the new, slightly _larger_ house they had bought for their combined family, had _insisted_ he was fine on his own, until Joyce put her foot down, said she would _not_ take no for an answer, it was either move in, or she lived on the streets _with_ him. He moved in that same afternoon.

“And we _know_ he’s at the Hendersons’. We don’t want you going over there.”

“Why _not_? You think he’s gonna turn me _gay_ or something?”

“Well, _Michael_ , we just don’t want you in a _situation_ with someone like _that_. We’re trying to keep you _safe_.” Mike made a face.

“If he was gonna do something _gross_ to me, he would’ve done it by now. You know how many times he’s driven me home? _Alone?”_

“And it makes my _skin crawl_ just _thinking_ about what could’ve happened, Mike! Your father and I are just trying to protect _you_. Claudia practically threw a _fit_ when I told her it wasn’t safe to have that boy in the house with Dustin. Don’t you think their relationship is, _odd_? I think he’s, well I think he’s already _gotten_ to poor Dustin, and that boy is just, he’s too _scared_ to say anything.”

“Are you _serious_? Steve’s a nice guy! Kind of a dumbass, but he’s _nice._ He wouldn’t _do that_.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“You can _never_ be sure with these people. They can’t _control_ themselves. And it’s more than that! We don’t know if he has that, that _disease_. Nobody knows how it’s spreading!”

“Aren’t you forgetting that he dated Nancy for like, a _year_? Wouldn’t _she_ have gotten it?” Mrs. Wheeler literally _shivered_. Acted as though a fucking _ghost_ passed through her.

“Oh, _believe me_ , I’ll be taking Nancy to the doctor _myself_. And while we’re discussing it, I don’t want you at the Byers’ either. That Hargrove boy is with them and that’s who Steve was _caught with_.” Mike’s eyes bugged out.

“But, El lives with them! Are you _seriously_ saying I can’t go over to _any_ of my friends’ houses, _or_ see my girlfriend?”

“ _No_ , you can go see Lucas. _He’s_ not _contaminated_.” He just scoffed at her, stomping up to his room, passing Nancy on the way.

“Can you fucking _believe her_? She said we can’t go to the Byers’ anymore because Billy is there, and I’m not allowed to see Will or Dustin _or_ El, _let alone_ Steve.”

“She’s just trying to keep us _safe_.” He gawked at her.

“Not you _too_ , Jesus Nancy!” He made sure to slam his door behind him.

The next day he told his mom he and Lucas were going to The Hawke. They rode their bikes over to the Byers’ instead.

Mrs. Henderson’s car was out front behind where the Camaro sat under a tarp. Billy hadn’t been taking his car _anywhere_ , it was too recognizable for this town. Steve’s car was still in the drive in front of his parents’ house, scratches in the side from keys, an F-word of _choice_ spray painted over the hood. Steve was told _not_ to touch anything his parents had _provided_ for him when he had to pack his shit and leave. Jonathan had had to pick him up and drive him to Dustin’s.

They left their bikes out front. Max’s skateboard was on the porch. The two boys raised their eyebrows at one another. Max was _forbidden_ to see Billy, was _really_ playing with fire.

“Hey boys!” Mrs. Byers greeted as they slammed their way inside, “Everyone is in Will’s room.” Will had a nice setup at their new place. Jonathan and Billy were sharing the largest room, and had been getting along _well_ , much to everyone’s surprise. El had taken the small room, said she wouldn’t know what to do with herself in too much space, so Will was able to squeeze a table in his room, used it for his art and DnD games. When they went inside, El and Max shot up to hug their boys. Billy was sitting the squashy chair by the open window, smoking with Steve perched in his lap. Will and El had been lounged on the bed, Jonathan sitting against the wall on the floor, on music duty. Everyone waved lazily at them.

“My mom’s officially _cracked_. She told me I wasn’t allowed to be here anymore. _Or_ your house.” He nodded to Dustin from where he was sitting at the little table, going through Will’s sketches.

“Yeah, she came over to our place and yelled about how Steve has _obviously_ been molesting me and has AIDS and stuff.” He said it lazily.

“Yep and it was _really_ funny and I _love_ reliving it _._ ” Steve huffed, taking the cigarette from Billy’s hand, taking a drag and blowing it out the window.

“She told me she’s gonna take Nancy to the doctor to get tested for it.” Steve stood up, storming out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

“She wasn’t so nervous about this shit when she was trying to fuck _me_ last summer.” Billy flicked the butt out the window, following Steve yelling _Princess, slow down, would ya?_

“What did Nancy say?” Jonathan had stopped flicking through tapes. Mike shrugged, stealing Billy and Steve’s spot in the good chair.

“She just said Mom was trying to keep us safe.” He furrowed his brows.

“She really, she _said_ that?” He stood up. “I have to make a call.” He swept out of the room, no doubt going to confront his girlfriend.

“This whole thing is _really_ hurting Steve. I can hear him crying most nights. He thinks he’s quiet about it, but he’s _never_ quiet.” Dustin shuddered. “The things I’ve _heard_.”

“Happy screams?” El laughed as Dustin mimed throwing up.

“I’d like to clarify that I don’t think it’s gross because they’re both _guys_ , but hearing your brother have _sex_ is not ideal in _any_ situation.”

“Don’t let Steve hear you call him your brother, he’ll probably cry over it.” Max laughed dryly from the floor. “I didn’t know someone could cry so damn _much_.” Dustin rolled his eyes.

“He’s a sensitive soul! _And_ he’s going through a lot. Don’t make fun of Steve.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Stevie?” Billy found Steve outside, sitting on the back porch. He sat down next to him, lighting two cigarettes, passing one to Steve.

“I just, just can’t _believe_ she would, would _say that_.” His hands were shaking. “About, about _Nancy_.”

“She’s a _bitch_ , Baby.” He tucked Steve under his arm. “But she shouldn’t have, shouldn't have said that.”

“It just makes me feel like _shit_ that the _kids_ have been pulled into this now.”

“I know, Baby. Me too.” He kissed the top of his head. “But we’ll figure this out. Once I graduate, we’ll get the fuck outta here. Take the kids with us if we gotta.” Steve chuckled

“I think we could _all_ do with at least _four_ fresh starts, _each_.” Billy laughed into his hair.

“You boys doing okay?” Joyce had poked her head out. “I heard some banging around.

“Sorry, Joyce. Steve was being dramatic.” Steve slapped Billy on the chest as he pulled away.

“Sorry, Joyce. Just got mad.” She came and sat down with them.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Not unless you want to slash Karen Wheeler’s tires with me.” Steve slapped Billy’s chest again.

“What? What did she do?”

“She just said some stuff to Nancy and Mike.” She raised an eyebrow at Steve. He sighed. “About, about how she doesn’t, doesn’t want Mike over here, or at Dustin’s. She said, said it’s not _safe_ or something.” He couldn’t look her in the eye.

She was immediately, righteously, _furious._

“She said it’s not _safe_? You know, I was _wondering_ why she would never come down my line at Melvald’s anymore. That awful woman! She doesn’t even _know_ you two! It’s been _wonderful_ having you around. _Both_ of you.” She was looking at them, eyes wide and _sharp_.

“We just, we feel _bad_ bringing all _this_ onto you, your _families_.” Billy offered.

“Well don’t. You two _are_ our family. No question about it.” Steve’s eyes were welling up. “And in _this_ family, we care about each other, _protect_ each other, and don’t _listen_ when the Karen Wheelers of the world are saying stupid, _stupid_ things.” Steve launched himself at her, hugging her tightly. Billy joined in, both boys smothering her with their combined weight.

She patted both their cheeks when they pulled back.

“Plus, I’ve always gotten this _feeling_ about Will. I think you two are good for him. Show him he can be _happy_.”

“Hello?”

“Nancy? Hey, it’s Jonathan.”

“Oh, Jon! Hi! What are you up to?”

“Well, nothing much. I was just _informed_ that your mom may have said some shit to Mike about Billy and Steve?”

“Wait, is he _there_? He’s not supposed to be-”

“You don’t, you don’t _agree_ with her? Do you?” Nancy sighed down the line. Jonathan’s heart sank.

“Well, I don’t quite know _what_ to think anymore, Jon.”

“So accusing Steve of being a _child molester_ is what you’re going with?”

“No! I mean, I don’t _think_ he would, but, it just, it makes you _think_. He was always, kind of, I don’t know, _obsessed_ with the kids.” Jonathan nearly slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

“Are you fucking _kidding_? You’re _serious_? He likes the kids because they like _him_! He likes taking _care_ of people! The kids _need_ him!”

“Well, and maybe, maybe a part of me feels kind of, _hurt_. I mean, he dated me for a whole _year_ Jon, and then, acted all _hurt_ when I broke it off like, like that’s not what he _wanted_ the whole time!”

“Some people like both, Nancy! He _loved_ you and _was_ hurt when you broke it off! Now he loves _Billy_ , and that has nothing to _do_ with you!”

“But he _lied_ to me! For that whole time we were together!”

“What would’ve happened if he had told you? What if _I_ said I like guys too, what would _you_ do?”

“Jon, don’t be gross.”

“See! He _couldn’t_ have told you. It’s not _safe_ for people like them!” He laughed coldly. “ _How_ many times has Steve saved our fucking _lives_ , Nancy? The kids' lives? I can’t believe, after _everything_ , you would just, just _do this_.”

“What? Worry about the _safety_ of my little brother? You think I don’t worry about _you_ sharing a _room_ with Billy every night?”

“You know what we do in that room, Nancy? We talk about our shitty dads, and get high, and listen to music. We don’t, he doesn’t make _moves_ on me. Gay people aren’t inherently _rapists_.”

“I never said they were!”

“No, you just implied it heavily. Look, Nancy. Why don’t we take some time? You can make up your mind about _your friends_ , and we’ll talk when you decide if you’re going to be a _decent person_ or not.”

“Wait, are you, are you _breaking up with me_? Over _this_?”

“This is a serious issue, Nancy! I can’t be with someone who thinks that way!”

“Is this, are you trying to tell me you’re like _them_?”

“No, Nancy. I’m not _trying_ to tell you _anything_. What I _am_ telling you, is that I don’t want to date a bigot. Call me if you ever decide _not_ to be one.” He slammed down the phone, chest heaving.

“Did you just _dump her_?” Will’s eyes were wide in the doorway.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“She said some really shitty stuff about Steve and Billy. And by extension, all gay men.” He could see Will swallow.

“And you, you _dumped her_ for that?”

“I can’t date someone who hates people for who they love. I don’t need that in my life.” Will was blinking hard as he stumbled toward Jonathan. he hugged him tightly. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I, I’m good.” He smiled at him before walking back towards his room.


	2. Anon: Masochist Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Are you still taking prompts and things? If you are, I have a bit of a NSFW one for you... Steve goes to get his first tattoo and his artit ends up being the hot guy Billy he has been flirting with for the past two months or so. Through the light banter and Billy being reassuring, once they get started and the sting hits Steve's nerves he learns "Oh crap, I'm a masochist!". Bonus if Billy throws in a nipple piercing after he realizes what is going on and that is what pushes him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no real smut, but sexual themes for sure.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

Steve had been debating it for a _long time_.

He _loved_ the look of tattoos, knew _exactly_ what he wanted, even brought a mock-up Robin had drawn for him. But every time he thought about those _needles_ , he felt somewhere close to passing out.

Robin had talked him up, had helped him look for a good tattoo parlor, had sat and looked through portfolios, had held his hand while he made the appointment.

But of course, she had to work on the day, couldn’t come with.

His appointment was with some guy named Billy. He specialized in black and white. His portfolio was full of mandalas with clean lines, dark landscapes with intense shading, _perfect_ for what Steve wanted. 

The bell chimed when he came in for his appointment. Had almost ditched a few times. 

The woman at the front desk gave him a sunny smile. She was _covered_ in piercings and tattoos, the artwork disappearing into the deep blue dress.

“Hi! Can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh, Steve Harrington? I have an appointment with Billy?” She kept smiling as she nodded, leading him over to a workspace in the back, black and white artwork displayed in frames along the walls, a spiky _Billy_ gratified in the center.

“Hey! Harrington, right?”

Steve was _shook_.

This guy was absolutely fucking _beautiful_. His blond hair was tied up in a bun, sheared on each side, a large design _just_ visible under the fuzzy buzz. He had tattoos spanning up to his neck, dipping below the collar of his shirt, twisting along his arms, his _thick_ arms.

But his fucking _eyes_. They were _bright_ blue, felt like they were going straight _through_ Steve. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Steve.” He flushed as Billy’s grin only widened. 

“Well, good to meet you, Pretty Boy. I’m Billy. Sorry, we couldn’t meet for an official consultation, was outta town past few weeks.” Steve just nodded, like an _idiot_. “ _But_ , I drew something from the mock-up you had, and you can take a peek, make any adjustments.” He whipped out the sheet, placing it on the counter.

Steve bent to look at the piece.

Just this pen rendition was _breathtaking_. The lilies were in different states of bloom, some more open than others. They were growing around a little depiction of his bat, the nails stuck out at odd angles, _just_ like Jonathan had created.

“It’s _perfect_.” he traced the black goo dripping off one of the nails, the way it stained the large petal below it. “It’s so _beautiful_.” He looked up to find Billy smiling softy, their faces _close_.

“I’ll just, uh, trace this onto the transfer.” He turned away quickly, tracing the outlines. “So, I heard talk of a chest piece? Pec up to collarbone, right? He back was still to Steve. “That’s how I designed it, so let me know _now_ if that’s different.”

“Nope, still the same.”

“Take your shirt off.” He had made quick work of the stencil, setting it aside to begin cleaning the large chair, disinfecting it. Steve took off his shirt, had been told to shave his chest for the occasion. Billy turned to him, laying the stencil, squinting at Steve’s chest. “Look in the mirror, but _that’s_ probably the best layout for where it is.” Steve looked in the full-length mirror, had to stop himself from running his fingers over the purple lines.

“It’s, I love it.” Billy smiled, gesturing for the chair. Steve sat back, breathing deeply as Billy got ready, retying his hair long into the knot on his head, disinfecting the work station, prepping the needle.

“So, chest pieces aren’t usually too bad, but let me know if you need a break, we can stop for a bit. Let you catch your breath.” He put a tape into the boombox under the desk, putting on his gloves.

Steve was surprised at _okay_ it was.

The needles stung, but it wasn’t the _agony_ he was expecting.

He and Billy chatted, discussing their home towns, explaining how they ended up in San Fransisco, Billy for art school and later his apprenticeship at this very parlor, Steve moving out with Robin while she went to school.

But then, Billy’s needle dipped lower, and Steve, Steve was in _trouble_.

He sighed as the needle dug into his skin. He really didn’t mind the feeling. Was starting to kind of, _like it_ , almost. Billy dipped closer to his nipple and his eyes flew open. 

He was getting _hard_.

“Hey man, I think, can we take a break?” They were close to an hour in. Billy shook out his hand, wiping the excess ink and blood off the tattoo. “Sure man. Make sure not to touch this. I’m actually _really_ itching for a smoke, so perfect timing.” He grinned at Steve while he pulled off the gloves, flinging them into the trash and heading out of the workroom.

Steve laid back, breathing deeply.

Why the _fuck_ had the sharp sting of a _needle_ digging into his _flesh_ made him fucking _horny_?

He thought about how hot the artist was, about how Steve had really let his bisexuality _bloom_ in San Fransisco.

Sure, Billy was definitely _part_ of it, but then he thought about, well couldn’t _stop_ thinking about the light _pain_ of the needle, could feel the phantom sting. His cock kicked in his jeans. He fled to the bathroom.

 _Am I_ seriously _getting off on this fucking_ pain _right now?_

Steve was staring at himself in the mirror, debating the pros and cons of rubbing one out then and there.

In the end, the pros won. If he dealt with it, it would go away, wouldn’t be back for a while. It’s fine.

He jerked himself, came into a paper towel and washed his hands _vigorously_.

Billy was back when he returned, was re-sanitizing the station, a new tape in the speakers. 

“You good to go, man?” Steve just nodded and sat back down, watching Billy watch his hands at the little sink, putting on new gloves.

Steve was okay for a little while, whacking off in the bathroom doing its trick, keeping him from getting hard while Billy did the linework around his nipple. He thought he was _fine_ when Billy moved back up, beginning on shading the flowers.

They had been at it for _hours_ , taking a few more breaks, more or Billy’s sake and his hand, less because Steve was having more _problems_.

But shading was a whole ‘nother _story_. There were _many_ needles in the tip of the gun, the pain _worse_ along his collarbone, his _chest_. He was having trouble not _squirming_ , not _moaning_ , keeping his dick _down_.

After enduring _enough_ of this, Billy sat down the gun.

“You can _say_ if you need a break. Shading is always the _worst_.” Steve was flushed, panting.

“No I’m, I’m okay to continue.” Steve figured they _had_ to be close, the sun was setting outside and he didn’t think if he could _take_ leaving only to come _back_.

“Are you _sure_? You don’t look good, dude.” Steve bit his lip, just nodding. Billy raised his eyebrows, going back in.

Steve was trying his _best_ , was thinking _any_ unsexy thought that came to his mind, but then Billy went _lower_ , was edging around his nipple again and Steve was suddenly at _full mast_.

He fucking _moaned_.

It was quiet, breathy, but it was what it was, and Billy looked at him, turning off the machine.

“Dude, are you-” He cut himself off when his eyes lowered, looking at the obvious bulge in Steve’s pants. He _burst_ out laughing.

“Well, this is a first!” Steve was _bright red_ as Billy kept laughing. “You’re getting _off_ on this?”

“Look, I, I’m not a perv, or anything. I’ve never even, gotten a tattoo, or a piercing or anything, but, I think I’m a masochist.” Billy just roared harder, the laughter bringing tears to his eyes.

“Oh my _God_. This is the _funniest_ fucking thing that’s ever _happened_ to me.” Steve didn’t know _what_ to do. Couldn’t just _leave_ , there was blood and ink running down his chest. Billy coughed a few times, catching his breath as he wiped at it. “I’m gonna have to give you a _discount_ or something, makin’ me _laugh_ so hard. So, _what_? You didn’t _know_ you were into ta little pain?”

“ _No_. I’ve never, experienced anything like _this_. Haven’t, haven’t had any _rough sex_.” Billy grinned.

“Then you’re not having _good sex_.” He had switched his gloves again, having laughed all over them. “You wanna keep goin’? Scratch that, I _know_ you do.”

Steve just rolled his eyes as Billy went back in. Billy was handling this _whole thing_ quite well, some guy getting _horny_ as he worked.

They finished quickly, and Steve was able to keep his boner in check as Billy bandaged the tattoo, explaining the care with intermittent giggles.

Steve paid up front, leaving a _huge_ tip, but _just_ as he was leaving, Billy caught his wrist, slipped a card into his other hand, retreating back into the shop with a wink. Steve looked at, his heart in his throat.

_You ever wanna have good sex, give me a call. May even pierce that sensitive nipple of yours while we’re at it ;) x Billy_

Steve _groaned_ when he got in the car, his imagination running _wild_.


	3. Anon: Mike Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Something that I’ve always thought would be funny was instead of will being the one to shyly approach Steve about his sexuality (though I still think he does) it’s Mike who begrudgingly brings it up one day. Maybe Steve just dropped everyone off somewhere and mike stays behind in  
> (Pt. 2) the car for a minute to stumble over the question “how did you know you liked billy” or maybe he just straight up shows up to Steve’s house and just sits on the couch in silence for a few minutes before Steve finally asks him what he needs. And will just blurts out something like “I think I like will” or something like that. I think it’s be cute. Also I love you and your writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve was driving the kids all over hell and creation, just like every Saturday.

And Sunday. And Friday. And most days after school. And most days _too_ school-

Anyway, he was driving the kids. 

He had dropped them off one by one, Will, Dustin, Lucas before idling in front of the Wheelers’ place, Mike staring out the window, making _no_ move to get out.

“You good, kid?”

“Can I, like, ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You think we could, like, drive around for a bit? I need to,” he sighed. “I need to talk to you.” Steve pulled off the curb, heading for the service roads around the town limits, the best roads to just _drive_.

It was silent for a minute, the radio a dull hum. Steve didn’t want to push the kid, Mike _barely_ gave him the time of day, let alone _ever_ asked for his _help_. He _really_ didn’t wanna push the kid away.

“I know, I know you’re with Billy.” He jerked the wheel a little, shock flooding through him. “I saw you guys, last weekend. Outside of the Byers’.” He and Billy had snuck around the side of the house, had made out while the kids worked through their campaign inside.

“And, uh, what-why did you, are you-”

“ _Relax_. I’m not gonna tell.” Steve exhaled shakily.

“Then what, you tryna _blackmail_ me or something?”

“I just, you dated Nancy.”

“Yes.”

“And now you’re with Billy.

“Also true.”

“Did you, were you like, _forcing_ yourself to like Nancy?”

“ _No_. I was in _love_ with her. Now I’m in love with Billy.”

“But like, if you like _guys_ , how could you be in _love_ with her?”

“I like both.” He shrugged lamely. “Billy said it’s called bisexual. I like girls _and_ guys. Really I just kind of, _fall in love_. I don’t really, really _care_ about like, _parts_.” He could feel his face getting red, _not_ wanting to talk about this with _Mike Wheeler_ of all people.

“Wait, that’s a _thing_?”

“Yeah. Bill said Bowie’s bisexual, and like, a bunch of people from history, he said Freddie Mercury, too.” Mike was quiet.

“I think, I think I am. I think, me too.” Steve did _not_ know what to do. He _knew_ he had to say something to the kid, wracked his brain for what Billy had told _him_ when he was all confused and stressed about it all. “I just, I _love_ El, I _know_ I do, but, but I’ve always had this _feeling_ with, with Will,” he trailed off. Steve owes Billy five dollars, had _totally_ called that Mike had a thing for Will.

“And that’s, that’s _okay_. It’s, it’s not _bad_ to have feelings for both. But you gotta, don’t string either of them along. This isn’t even a matter of liking more than one _gender_ , but when you have feelings for more than one _person,_ you really gotta, you gotta figure _that_ out. If you love the one you’re _not_ with more than the one you are, just, just be _honest_.”

“Is that, is that what happened with you and Nancy.” Steve flexed his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Yeah. And I’m not, I don’t _blame her_ , but she was with me and more in love with Jon for nearly a _year_. It would’ve been a _lot_ easier if she had just, just _told_ me.”

“But you’re, you’re _happy_ with Billy? Even if you guys gotta, sneak around?” Steve smiled softly.

“I’m _so_ happy with Billy it’s _disgusting_ , kid. But, the _best part_ , is that he’s happy with _me_.”

“Was it like, was it _weird_ to date him since, since you’ve _only_ been with girls?”

“Honestly, the hardest part is like, the little shit. Sometimes I get the _overwhelming_ urge to just like, hold his hand, and I _can’t_. That’s been the hardest thing for _me_. I’m kind of, _really_ clingy. But all the other stuff, was just, it was easy because it was _him_.”

“So like, the first time you kissed him you weren’t just like _holy shit I’m kissing a guy_?”

“Nah, it was more like _holy shit I’m FINALLY kissing THIS guy_. Much more a feeling of _relief_ than like, nerves.”

“Did you, did you always _know_ you liked, _both_?”

“I mean, _yes_ , but I tried to, tried to shove it _down_ for a long time. Saw the way queer people get _treated_ , and I was scared of _that_.”

“Have you guys ever had any like, _close calls_?”

“You know when you and the rest of the brats break into my house and Billy is just like, there?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Mike made a face.

“Wait! We’ve almost walked in on you two, like _doing it_?” Steve laughed loudly.

“Like, literally _every_ Saturday for the last, maybe three months?”

“But you, you _know_ we’re coming!”

“Which is _why_ I lock my bedroom door. Buy us some _time_.”

“Even _this_ Saturday? Even _this morning_?”

“‘Course. Bill always sleeps over on Friday nights.” He just kept laughing as Mike faked throwing up, pulling the car back in the direction of the Wheelers’.

“So, in summation, bisexuality is totally normal, and totally _rad_ , but playing with peoples’ emotions is _not_ totally _rad_.” He pulled back up to the curb in front of Mike’s house. “And if you ever need to talk more, need someone who _gets it_ , you know where I am. Just not Friday nights or Saturday mornings.” He winked at Mike.

“You’re fucking _gross_ , Steve.”

“But seriously, I know this shit can be, _confusing_ , so I really _am_ happy to like, talk.” He smiled at Mike as he gathered his stuff. “Say ‘hi’ to your family!” He yelled out the window, Mike waving dismissively at him.

He swung by Billy’s place, leaving a five-dollar bill tucked inside the handle of his door, knew Billy would feel it when he opened the door tonight on his way to meet Steve at the quarry.


	4. Anon: ADHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello! i don’t think i’ve given you any of my weird headcanons in a hot minute so here’s a new favorite! Steve with ADHD, at first nobody notices it, he gets along well enough as a young kid people just think he has an active imagination, when in real it y he just can’t pay attention. He’s in 5th grade when his teacher pulls him out of class and tells him he needs to start paying attention, Steve almost starts crying as he tries to explain to her that he just can’t, that it doesn’t work (pt.1)
> 
> (pt.2) so the teacher tells him to stay back after class that day, he totally forgets and almost ends up leaving just further probing her suspicions. She asks him to extol in what he means, he doesn’t know what to say, says that too many things are happening for him to pay attention in class, and that sometimes if he hears another teacher he’ll end up listening to that, or if he can look out a window he’ll get distracted, and she already knows what’s going on, calls his parents for a meeting
> 
> (pt.3) So his mom comes in, his dad “could make it” but that works out for steve because his mom actually gets him tested, and his test comes back positive so he has to take meds now and sure his grades aren’t the best but they are so much better and he can actually sit in class and focus, but randomly in his sophomore year tommy finds the pills and makes fun of him and he gets so embarrassed that he just stops taking them, and his grades drop bad and he can’t focus and he feels like shit 
> 
> (pt.4) he goes around like that for a while feeling lost and distracted but refusing to take his meds and be lame, he only starts taking them again after nancy breaks up with him because he needs to focus on something that isn’t the break up, but they aren’t working well which is to be expected he hasn’t taken them in more then a year, so he ends up totally freaking out and that’s how billy finds him, sitting on the bathroom floor with the WORST headache he’s ever had and he takes pity on him
> 
> (pt.5) billy and steve were kind of friends after the fight they had talked and worked things out, not super close but enough to not be so weird around each other anymore, so billy takes him home and makes sure he gets new meds and makes sure he keeps taking them and on days when he can tell steve is space and distracted and clearly forgot he’ll drive to his house and make him take them, and steve will bitch and moan but he actually loves that someone cares enough to make sure he’s ok
> 
> (optional pt.6) billy realizing he really likes steve when steve is talking about a special interest and getting super happy and he just can’t help but feel in love with him (is this totally based off my expletive with adhd? yes it is! is this the exact way my hug said she realized she love me? yes it is 🥰)

When Steve was little, he could never focus on something for longer than ten minutes. 

He would be running through the house, leaving toys on the ground when he remembered a game he could play in another room. His nannies would roll their eyes, picking up after him.

When he got to school, it was more of the same. He would get distracted by every bird that he could see outside. He would be in the middle of class, the teacher would say something about giraffes and his mind would _race_ about animals, would think about every country in Africa he could name, would think about whether or not Lithuania was in Africa.

His grades would slip, tests were a _nightmare_ when he got caught up watching a bee buzzing near the window, only to realize he had answered three questions and only had eleven minutes left.

He was always a poor student, until fifth grade.

Mrs. Wilson had called him up after class, had noticed him zoning out and was about to chide him when she noticed the tears in his eyes.

“I just, I don’t _know_ what happens, sometimes, my thoughts go too fast for my own brain and I can’t _focus_.” He was sniffling across from her.

“Steve, I’m going to have a chat with your parents. You’re not in trouble, but I think we can help you.” She smiled as she pat his shoulder, letting himself get collected before going to his next class.

She called his parents in at the end of the day, his mother sitting in the seat next to Steve, the principal joining them.

“I’ve noticed some trends in Steve’s schoolwork and his presence in class. We think it may be in his best interest to test him for attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. We feel that pinpointing the problem for him maybe more helpful moving forward.

Mrs. Harrington agreed, waved her hand in a way that said she was bored of the conversation. Steve spent the whole next Saturday going through various tests, was wrung _dry_ by the end of the day, but left with a clear diagnosis.

He began taking a low dose of Ritalin, began _focusing_ in class. His grades _skyrocketed_ , getting the very first B+ he had _ever_ gotten on his English essay.

He was okay until sophomore year.

He was an okay student, could focus in class, but not necessarily _retain_ or _understand_ the information.

But then Tommy found the pills, had laughed at him and called him _retarded_ , the word that had haunted him his whole life, spat at him by the father that didn’t care about him.

So he flushed the pills, never refilled his prescription.

His grades slipped immediately. He wasn’t able to focus in class, had gone back to the days of staring out the window and getting confused about why it was called a _square root_.

He was constantly moving, would bounce his leg, would tap his pencil, would sometimes take the hall pass and just _walk_.

He _knows_ taking his meds would fix the problem, but he had Nancy know, didn’t want her to _know_ this weakness of his, this shameful _secret_.

But then he _didn’t_ have Nancy, and his thoughts were racing, jumping from Nancy to demodog to Barb to Billy to his dad to Nancy to demodog to Barb to Billy to his dad to Nancy to-

He broke down February of senior year.

Graduation was soon as Steve’s grades were _ass_. He needed to _focus_ on something that wasn’t Nancy, demodog, Barb, Billy, his dad. So he filled his old prescription, took the same does he had two years ago and went to school.

When he was first put on the meds, he was told panic attacks and anxiety could be a side effect. He had never experienced that _before_ , but now, now he _lived_ in constant anxiety, and with his Ritalin, he was a _mess_.

He had locked himself in the bathroom above the gym, the one _nobody_ uses. He was on the floor, trying to ground himself against the wall, trying to think of _anything_ other than Nancy, demodog, Barb, Billy, his dad, Nancy, demodog, Barb, Billy, his dad, _Nancy, demodog, demodog, demodog, demodog-_

“Pretty Boy?”

Billy was in front of him, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Steve.

“B-Billy?”

“You okay? You’re kinda, kinda _losin’ it_.”

“I, I went off my meds for a, a few years, and I put myself back _on them_ , and it’s, I, I know it’s _lame_ , but they usually _help_ and now-” he sobbed as Billy pulled him into his chest, soothing him softly.

“What meds?”

“Ritalin. It’s for, for ADHD.” Billy huffed a laugh.

“I fuckin’ _knew it_. The way you talk a mile a damn minute.” Steve’s heart _sank_. “And it’s not _lame_. Some peoples’ brains are just, _wired_ different.” 

Steve was starting to calm down, the anxiety shoving over into a raging headache. He groaned into Billy’s shoulder.

“What’s up?”

“Head hurts.”

“Want me to take you home.” Steve just nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. Billy drove him home, sat with him while Steve called his doctor, made an appointment for next weekend.

Steve had gotten a new medication, adjusted to his current state. The new meds were like _magic_ , allowing Steve to focus when he needed, wouldn’t let him fall into hyperfocus on something that wasn’t _productive_. He finished senior year on a good note, with okay-enough grades to score his diploma.

He spent the summer at Scoops, working alongside Robin.

Billy came in _every day_. Would sit with him on Steve’s break. On the days Steve seemed more spaced, he would marrow his eyes, would say _you didn’t take your meds today_ , would drive to Steve’s _house_ to get them for him, would make _sure_ he took them, would take drinks _out_ of Steve’s hands at parties, would make _sure_ he wouldn’t do anything to interfere with them, would _dread_ the days he would find Steve nauseous from the meds.

Bonus:

Steve realized he was in love with Billy when he found out Billy starting keeping a small store of Steve’s meds in his car, would update them periodically to make sure they were safe, effective.

Billy realized _he_ was in love with Steve when he was talking about _every_ animal he could name. He showed Billy the small library of books he had bought for himself about animals, could explain the difference between kingdom, class, phylum, and genus. Was throwing out _Latin names_ for his favorite animals, _Giraffa camelopardalis, Capra aegagrus hircus, Nephropidae._ Billy couldn’t _help_ himself, had just leaned over and _kissed him_ , left Steve giggling as they made out.


	5. Anon: Dad Hopper 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> You've given us DadHopper taking care of Billy and learning how to deal with his issues with the help of Steve, buy what about Hopper and maybe Joyce (because Steve's parents always seen like a double dose of bad that feeds off each other) accidentally triggering a panic attack in Steve? Maybe that being when they realize how important they are to Steve with a bit of Billy and/or some of the kids yelling at them to really drive it home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And you can find more of my Dad Hopper stuff in the first post of this series Tumblr Posts

Steve can take being made fun of.

Seriously, look at who is best friends are, his _boyfriend_. The kids poke at him, Robin is always cracking jokes, and Billy _loves_ teasing him just to get him all riled up.

But they always _know_ what to avoid, how certain deliveries can _cut_ him.

He’s sitting at dinner with Hopper and Joyce and Billy. He was over, just watching a movie with Billy when Joyce arrived, toting a big lasagna and a few side dishes.

Hop had invited her over while El was having dinner with the Wheelers’. (He _thought_ Billy and Steve were going out, but apparently Billy _just couldn’t be fucked to leave the house tonight_ ). So now he was _kind of_ on a double date with his _son_.

Dinner was nice. Steve helped Joyce in the kitchen while Hop and Billy set the table, crashing onto the couch after. Billy grinned and winked at Steve, starting cracking jokes about _look at our cute little wifies makin’ us dinner. Get yourself a GOOD woman._ Steve threw a piece of garlic bread at him.

Everyone was having a good time, crowded around the small table Hopper had bought after realizing they all needed a _lot_ more space than just he and El did. Joyce asked the boys about school, how Steve’s new job at the ice cream place in the mall was. 

But then Hopper turned to Steve, asked him what his plans for after graduation were.

“I was thinking about taking some time off. Working for a little while so I can figure out what I want to do.” Steve was pushing a chunk of tomato around on his plate.

“So you’re big plans are working at the mall?” Steve’s ears were tinged red. He was _staring_ at his plate, the piece of tomato.

“Why does he have to know right now? He _doesn’t_.” Billy was _always_ quick to defend Steve, but he could tell where this was going, could smell it a _mile_ away. _He_ knew Hop didn’t mean anything by it, was just being the chiding dad wanting to look out for his son, but this was a _touchy_ subject. Steve often got _yelled at_ for not having future plans, for _throwing his future away_.

“I thought Jonathan told me you were going to work for your dad.” Steve starting taking practiced breaths, glancing up to smile at Joyce before looking back down.

“Uh, that _was_ the, the _plan_ but that’s, it’s _not_ anymore.”

“What do you mean? That would be a better job to tide you over than the _mall_.” Billy kicked Hop under the table, shaking his head just a little, eyes wide.

“Uh, yes. Yes it would be, but um, since I don’t, _won’t_ have a, a degree, the offer has been _rescinded_.” Billy closed his eyes. Figured _rescinded_ was the _exact_ word Mr. Piece-of-Shit Harrington had used after calling his son his idiot for an hour. Billy hadn’t gotten the whole story, Steve didn’t tend to speak _clearly_ when he was sobbing into Billy’s neck.

“Wait, what do you mean you _won’t_ have a degree?” 

“Dad-”

“I didn’t get into college. _Any_ college. Not even Tech,” He placed his fork down, blinking rapidly. “Thank you _so much_ for dinner, but I really _have to be_ going.” He gave a weak smile at Billy who stood up with him, following Steve out of the cabin, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Hop.

Joyce began picking up plates.

“I don’t feel good about that, Hop.” She put the plates on the kitchen counter, standing on her toes to look out the window. “ _Oh no_.” 

Hop joined her, got a clear view of Billy sitting on the porch steps, Steve draped over him, completely in his lap. He had his face buried in Billy’s shoulder, and they could see the way his back was heaving, _shaking_ as Billy rubbed gently up and down it, one hand playing with Steve’s hair.

“That, uh, _that_ doesn’t look good.” Joyce turned to Hopper.

“I didn’t think we were, were _hard_ on him, I mean maybe you could’ve gone in on him _less_ -”

“I just spent a _lot_ of years dealing with that kid being a _brat_. I want to make sure he’s _good enough_ for my son. Billy has _all_ of his eggs in that kid’s basket and he’s working at a _mall_ for the foreseeable future.”

“Yeah but Hop, that’s _not_ your call to make. He’s a good kid, he’s good _with_ the kids, and he’s _good_ to Billy, good _for him_ to. Billy can make his own decisions about who’s in his life.”

“But I’m just worried about Steve being _dead weight_. Billy’s _smart_ I’ve _seen_ his report cards. He could go anywhere, _do_ anything, but he’s gonna end up sitting in Hawkins working minimum wage because he _doesn't wanna leave Steve_.” 

The front door slammed shut.

Billy was standing in the threshold, shoulders drawn tight, fists clenched.

“Jesus Hop, tell me how you _really_ fuckin’ feel.” Hopper sighed.

“Look, you _know_ I like the kid, you’ve just got a brighter future than-”

“You know he told me he sees you guys as his parents. You know _why_? Because his parents fucking _suck_.” He came to stand on the other side of the L shaped counter, looking sternly at Hop and Joyce. “Do you remember when he came over because he wanted to tell me he got a B on the essay I helped him write, and you patted him on the back and said _good job, kid_.” He gave a gruff imitation of Hopper. “You probably _don’t_ , because it was such a _nothing moment_ , but he talked about that for _weeks_. If he had brought home a B to his _own_ parents, his dad would’ve yelled that he can do better and his mom would’ve taken her Vicodin and went to bed. Because _that’s_ what his house is like. A B is the _best_ grade he’s _ever_ gotten.”

“Well, not for _nothing_ , but there _is_ a grade higher than-” Billy cut Hopper off with what _sounded_ like a fucking _growl_.

“When Steve was five his teacher wanted to test him for dyslexia and ADHD and all this other shit that, mind you, he _obviously_ fucking _has_ , but his dad wouldn’t _let him get tested_. He said Steve just needs to _work harder_ and calls Steve a retard and all this _shit_ like _every day_. School is _really_ fucking hard for him because he can _barely_ fucking read on a _good day_ and no one has _ever_ helped him. He got a B on that paper because I read the book out loud to him, and he could actually understand the _meaning_ of everything because he wasn’t trying to decipher all these letters moving around. And when he didn’t get into college, his dad went _off_ on him, and told him he’s a disappointment, and told him he has _one year_ to work and re-apply and get into college or he’s _cut off_. And don’t even get me _started_ on his _mom_.”

Joyce looked like she was about to _cry_. Hopper felt like _shit_ , felt like there was cold water running down his spine.

“You know she tells Steve she _doesn’t love him_? Seriously, she did it in _front of me_ one night, like got drunk and starting talking about how she feels literally _no_ emotions towards him, and _never has_.

He took a deep breath, gripping the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckles were _white_.

“So then tonight, you start in on him, saying a _lot_ of the _same shit_ his dad has been saying to him, except _this time_ , he actually really _cares_ what you think, thinks of you as more a father than his _own_ dad, and you just _shattered_ his fucking _world_. He’s out on the front porch right now, probably calling himself stupid and trying to pull chunks of his fucking _hair out_ , because _that’s_ his panic attack M.O.” Billy snatched up his and Steve’s jackets, Steve’s keys. “I’m going to take him home and stay the night with him to make sure he doesn’t fucking _hurt himself_ because of this.” He stomped towards the door, turning back one last time. “And I _expect_ and apology _.”  
_

It was _silent_ after he left. They could hear him gently coercing Steve into the car, lots of hushed _it’s okay Baby_ and _hey, quit pullin’ your hair_. They could hear Steve’s car start and pull out of the drive.

“Joyce, I feel like _shit_.” Her eyes were sympathetic.

“Me too, Hop. I had _no idea_. Can you _imagine_ having a child and being that _cruel_?” Hop sat down on the couch, burying his head in his hands.

“And I can’t even fucking _adopt him_ because he’s eighteen.” Joyce was quiet.

“Is that how you solve problems now? Adopting kids?” He looked at her.

“Worked for the other two, didn’t it?” She gave him a Look.

“I’m _so_ embarrassed.” She sat down next to him, tucking herself under his arm. “That _poor boy_. That actually explains _so much_.”

“It _really_ does. _God_ , he’s just been crying out for fucking _attention_ this whole time. Why didn’t I _see it_?” He groaned. “And I called him fucking _dead weight_ , Joyce I’m a _terrible person_. I fucking _remember_ that essay, because his face fucking _lit up_ , and I thought it was kinda, kinda _weird_ , but I don’t know if he’s _ever_ heard _good job_ before.”

Over the next few weeks, every time Steve was over Hopper tried to be _kinder_ , _softer_. He had apologized to Steve, told him he didn’t need to figure himself out right now, and told him about how it took Hop three years of wasting away at University to realize he wanted to joint the police force.

The next time he came in with B paper that Billy helped him with, Hopper put it on the fridge, next to El’s list of daily vocab words, a few pictures Jonathan has taken, three of Will’s drawings, and Billy’s quarterly report cards (straight A’s, 4.0 GPA because his son is fucking _smart_ ).

“So, I pulled a few strings, got you in here with pretty short notice.” Hop was standing with Steve outside of a plain building. He had taken him into the city, said he needed help with something for Billy.

“What, what do you mean?”

“You’re gonna be tested for dyslexia. The test takes about 6 hours, but afterwards they’re going to know _exactly_ how to help you.”Steve was looking at him with big eyes. Hopper awkwardly handed him a brown paper sack. “Joyce packed you some snacks and a lunch. You’ll get breaks and stuff. And don’t stress yourself out. There’s no _right_ answers, this is just to find the best ways to help.” Hopper led Steve into the building, checking him in at the front desk. Steve was quiet behind him, had been blinking a lot as he looked around the testing center.

“I’m going to stay in the city in case you finish early.” He gave Steve a small smile, squeezing his shoulder _._ “Good luck.” He went to turn around, but was tackled into a tight hug, Steve squeezing Hopper probably as much as he could. He squeezed the kid back, gently patting his back. When Steve pulled away, he looked Hop int he eye.

“Thank you.”


	6. Anon: Brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> just imagine billy and steve know one another so well that they’re in a situation where one of them is just being told to do 101 things by everyone and is getting stressed but no one notices except the other boy just by looking at them and it’s so soft. basically, they can read everything about each other just by one glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy’s eyes were wide.

The kids were all talking over one another, shrieking at Steve and Billy. They were at the mall, had driven all the kids for a day of shopping. _Every_ kid wanted to do something _different_.

They were trying to make a plan to hit everything everyone wanted to do, the best way through the mall. But Mike had scoffed at Max wanting to go to the Flash Studios, and Dustin did _not_ want to watch _The Exorcist_ , which they were gonna sneak into, and El just wanted to go to The Gap and spend the $20 Hop had given her and Will was _begging_ to go to Sam Goody.

Steve was trying to make a compromise, trying to cut _over_ the yelling. 

Billy was gonna _lose it_. 

Everyone was getting loud, clamoring around. Steve was watching Billy, how he squeezed his eyes shut, his shoulders climbing up to his ears.

“Okay!” He clapped a hand over Dustin’s mouth, and gave each kid a _look_ until they all shut up. 

“Dustin, you’re with Max and El. You’re going to The Gap, Flash Studios, and Radio Shack, _in that order_. Mike, Lucas, you’re with me, I’ll get you into the movie. Will, you’re with Billy, you two go look at music, I’m going to meet you once I get the kids in the movie I am _not_ staying for that shit.” Steve looked at everyone while they weighed their options. They all nodded. “Okay, then let’s _go_.”

They all split up, mozying in each direction. Steve turned to Billy, putting one hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

“You just were starting to look really, like, overwhelmed.” Billy smiled weakly at him.

“Thanks, Stevie. I’m good.” Steve squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go sneak those kids into a movie that’s gonna give me nightmares. I’ll see you in a bit.” He laughed, boogieing off to follow the kids.

He led Will to Sam Goody. The kid eyed the meager punk section as he followed Billy to Metal.

“What was, what was Steve checking on you for?”

“All you brats yellin’ and bein’ terrible. Makin’ me all tense.”

“I didn’t even _notice_ that.” Will’s brows were furrowed.

“It’s just, you know, my dad. And all that.”

“ _I get it_.” Billy looked up from the Metallica tapes he was flicking through, looking for one he doesn’t already _own_. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, when they all get, _loud_ it makes me, just get, _shaky_.”

“Just when they start _yelling_ , I really can’t _deal_ with them.” Billy felt a head butt against his shoulder, looked behind him to see Steve, smiling like a dope. “Howdy, Partner.”

“G’day, mate.” Billy laughed, planting one hand in Steve’s face, pushing him back. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for giving me the good brat.” He winked at Will.

“They’re _all_ good. Some are just _gooder_ than others.” Billy snorted, turning back to Metallica. “You don’t have that one.” Steve’s arm shot beneath Billy’s armpit, tapping one of the tapes.

“Thanks, Silkworm.” He laughed, pinching Billy’s side and walking to the pop section, mussing Will’s hair as he went.


	7. Anon: Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretti-honey asked:
> 
> Hey love I’m feeling really angsty and I have an idea but I can’t write very well. So I thought I’d tell you! It kind of reminds me of that one Dad!Hopper post about Steve coming for dinner and hopper upsetting him. Anyway- this thought popped into my head and I was like ‘the worst possible way billy could hurt Steve would be to say “I’m disappointed in you”‘ and I imagine that it’s something that Billy says in the heat of the moment, something he doesn’t even focus much on, but for Steve it’s this record scratch glass shatter moment But billy just keeps talking because I imagine that he rambles when he’s mad, and Steve would just stop and go blank because while it hurts more than anything he’s ever felt, he can’t say he’s not used to it. (ily ❤️❤️💕)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“I just can’t fucking believe you would _do this_.”

Billy used his hands a lot when he talked. They would flutter about and he would gesture wildly and snap and clap and point. It was always _more_ when he was upset.

Right now he was flicking them with _wild_ abandon.

Steve had _fucked up_. 

He had gone out with Robin to a new bar last night. He wandered off, as he _tends_ to do when _absolutely_ shitfaced. And got _lost_. For a _day_. Didn’t know where he was, didn’t know how to get home, had lost his wallet, didn’t even have change for a _payphone_ to let Billy know he was _alive_. 

Billy had been worried _sick_. Steve said he would be home around 2 in the morning, and if not, he’d call. But then it was 2 and no Steve. it was 3 and no call. it was 6 and Billy called out of work, didn’t want to miss a call from Steve.

And then a cop car showed up out front at 8 in the _evening_ , and Steve got out and came inside. 

Apparently the cops tried to _arrest him_ , thinking he was a _prostitute_ , but then he started _crying_ and explained that he was fucking _lost_ and they brought him home.

He had walked in to find Billy on the verge of tears, hugging him close before sitting him down to _talk_. Steve just wanted to fucking shower, and maybe cry, and be _held_ but it looked like all _that_ was off the menu.

“How many _times_ do I have to say _Stevie, don’t wander off_. Or, to wear skirts with _pockets_ so you don’t lose your fucking _wallet._ Which, Robin had, _by the way_. And _that_ had me _panicked_ because if they found your dead fucking _body_ they wouldn’t be able to _identify_ you. Just, I am so _disappointed_ in you.”

Steve felt his whole world fucking _shatter_. He stood up as Billy went into the kitchen, pouring himself a drink.

“I’m sorry.” He darted off into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He got into the shower, turning the water near _scalding_.

Billy turned around, the words dying on his lips when he noticed Steve was gone. He was going to follow him to the bathroom, finding the door not only _shut_ , but also _locked_ , which was the _opposite_ of Steve “I have never heard of boundaries in my life and I shit with the door open” Harrington. 

He settled himself on the bed, taking deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. He ended up going on a walk around the block, trying to get his energy out.

Steve must’ve spent and _hour_ sitting in the bottom of the tub, stifling sobs into his hand. The water was _long_ cold by the time he nudged it off.

He had grown up being a disappointment to his father, who was _not_ afraid to let Steve know that, would tell him _every time_ they spoke. Probably still _thought_ it whenever he thought of the son he disowned. 

When he stepped out, he wrapped himself in the fluffy blue robe, the one Billy had gotten for him a few birthdays ago. Billy was waiting for him on the bed.

“Hey, you locked the door. Are you okay?” Steve’s eyes started welling up again. Billy was holding him in a second. “I’m sorry. I was just _worried._ I’m not _mad_.”

“Just _disappointed_.”

Billy’s heart dropped to his ass.

“Did, did I _say_ that?” Steve just nodded.

“ _Fuck._ I’m so sorry, Baby. I didn’t mean that. I’m _not_ disappointed. I’m _never_ disappointed in you. I’m _sorry_. I was just so fucking _scared_.”

“I’m sorry. I’m _really_ sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Just _please_ don’t wander off anymore. I’m fucking _begging_ you.”

“I _won’t_ , Bill. I was _so_ fucking scared, and then the cops showed up and tried to _arrest me_ and-” He was starting up again, his breaths getting short. Billy scooped him up bridal style, tucking him gently in the bed, crawling in after, and settling himself around Steve.

“You’re safe now, Baby. I’m glad you’re safe.” He kept kissing any bit of skin he could get at. “I’m sorry I fucked up. I _love_ you.”

“I love you, Bill. And it’s okay, I deserved it.” Billy huffed.

“No you didn’t. You’ve _never_ disappointed me. You sure as _fuck_ will _never_ disappoint me. I’m disappointed in _myself_ that I didn’t _think_ before I said that.”

“I forgive you, Bill. Really, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“I love you. I _love_ you.”


	8. Anon: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Billy sneaks into steves bedroom but when he gets inside he hears yelling downstairs and that's when he finds out about how steves dad talks to steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy wanted to surprise Steve.

Steve’s parents had come home, which Steve had told Billy while avoiding eye contact, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

So Bully figured Steve was just feeling _misty_ about something, and thought he may want to see him. So he climbed up to Steve’s bedroom window, and flung himself inside. He found the room empty, and moved to shut the door.

Just before he could, he heard, _yelling_.

“You said you were going to work _harder_.” He went out onto the landing, peeking out from behind the wall. He could see Steve, standing in profile. He was hugging himself, staring at the floor. “ _Christ_ , Steven. You’re such an _embarrassment_.” He could see Steve’s dad cross in front of him, going for the drink he had abandoned on the side table. Steve sniffed. “Don’t you _dare_ cry.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m, I’m not.” Billy was seeing _red_. Why hadn’t Steve _told him_.

“Don’t be _sorry_ , just _fix_ the problem.”

“Well, I think we should talk about getting me another tutor-”

“ _No_. We _got_ you a tutor. It didn’t _help_. You are just, _irreversibly stupid_.” Billy had to _leave_. He stalked back to Steve’s room, taking care _not_ to slam the door. He was pacing in front of Steve’s bed, absolutely fucking _seething_.

“Holy _shit_.” Steve jumped a _mile_ when he saw Billy in his bedroom, shutting the door quickly. He smiled at Billy, and went to embrace him, but Billy dodged it.

“Is he always like that?” Steve’s face fell.

“You, you heard that?”

“ _Yes_ , I heard that. Is that how he _always_ talks to you?”

“I mean, _yeah,_ but it’s, it’s no big deal.” Billy gaped at him.

“No big _deal_? _No big deal_? It’s a fucking _huge_ deal! Why didn’t you _tell me_?” Steve was looking back at the floor. Billy huffed, pulling Steve’s arms from around himself, tugging Steve into his own. “He shouldn’t say those things to you.”

“I mean, he’s not exactly _wrong_ -”

“Yes. He. _Is_. He’s _wrong_ , Steve. You’re _not_ stupid.” Steve just huffed into his shoulder. “You’re _not_.”

“I just, I failed _another_ test, and I said I’d work _harder_ and I _did_ , I studied so _hard_ , Bill _,_ and I _still_ failed-” he breathed in sharply, and started fucking _sobbing_ into Billy’s shoulder. Billy was fucking _stunned_. Steve was always trying to be the _strong one_. His body sagged into Billy, letting him take his weight.

“Hey, _hey_. C’mon, Stevie. You’re not _stupid_.” Steve was too busy having a _full_ breakdown to listen to him, so Billy just sat them both down. He rocked him gently, rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry. I just, I know how _your_ dad is, and I, he’s not _that_ bad.” Steve sniffed against his shoulder again, had _finally_ stopped crying.

“Stevie, just because he doesn’t _hit_ you doesn’t mean it’s not _bad_.”

“But it’s, I just-”

“Baby, abuse is abuse. Don’t matter what _form_ it takes.” Steve took a shaky breath.

“I didn’t, I never _thought_ about it like, like _that_.”

“I’m sorry, Pretty Boy.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s head. “Has it, _always_ been like that?”

“Long as I can remember.”

“What so, he was talking like _that_ to you as a fucking, _child_?”

“I mean, _yeah_. That’s why, that’s why they’re _gone_ all the time. He says because he, just, he doesn’t like being here to see me being a failure.” Billy squeezed him tighter.

“I’m sorry, Baby. I’m _sorry_. God, they don’t deserve you. They really had the _best_ person in the whole fuckin’ _world_ right _there_ , and they fuckin’ chucked you away. What _assholes_.” Steve gave a wet little laugh. “I hate ‘em. Let’s run away.”

“We can’t just, just _run away_.”

“Why not? I got a car. We can just _leave_. Kick our asshole dads goodbye.

“Isn’t the phrase _kiss_?”

“Yeah, but I ain’t kissin’ _either_ of our dads.”

“Good choice.”

“We can just _go_. I could take you _home_.”

“California?”

“Yeah, we’ll go to Cali. Get a shitty little apartment by the beach. A cat.”

“Is the cat gonna be fat?”

“Yeah, Baby. It’ll be a chunky little man.”

“And we’ll have big windows, and we’ll keep them open and we’ll be able to smell the ocean all the time.”

“And we can do _whatever_ we _want_. We could go to school, or _not_ and get terrible jobs that make us tired and angry.”

“We could spend every Sunday _naked_. And make pancakes and try to keep our fat little cat out of the batter.”

“And you can wear _whatever_ you want, we can go to thrift stores and buy you all _kinds_ of stuff.”

“And we’ll make fun of infomercials at 2 in the morning.”

“We’ll cook food and burn it and order take out instead.”

“And we’ll watch movies on a shitty couch we’ll get second-hand.”

“We’ll watch scary movies, and you’ll get _too_ scared, and you’ll crawl into my lap and I’ll hold you.”

“And we’ll have _lots_ of pillows on the bed, and so many _blankets_ so I won’t get cold at night.”

“But your _feet_ will still be cold because they _always are_ and you’ll put them all _over me_.”

“So then you’ll start _tickling_ me because you’re a _monster_ that wants me to _suffer_.”

“And you’ll look at me with those _big eyes_ you _know_ I can’t resist, and we’ll end up _making out_ and then we’ll end up _fucking_ because you’re just too damn _sexy_ for me.”

“You’ll be talking all _gross_ about how _loud_ I am, and how _good_ I feel and our neighbors will hit the wall to make us shut up.”

“And we’ll go to the beach everyday, and watch the sun set over the water.”

“And we’ll hold hands and walk along the boardwalk, and you’ll tell anyone who looks at us funny to fuck themselves.”

“And _God_ , we’ll be so fucking _happy_.” Billy squeezed Steve just a _little_ bit closer.


	9. Anon: Tommy Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> What about something where Tommy finds out about Starcourt? I feel like that could be super interesting. Just an idea! 😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this could be some pre-Stommy, I was more thinking of it as Tommy being a good friend, but 🤷♀️ There’s for sure past-Stommy mentioned bc it’s me. Pretty much all hurt. It's sad.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“He hasn’t gotten out of bed in nine days.”

Steve could hear Robin coming up the stairs, talking softly to someone.

His back was to the door, curled up in his bed. He had come home from Starcourt, threw his uniform in the trash, taken a shower, drawn the curtains in his bedroom, and curled up into his bed, and hasn’t left.

Robin and Dustin come over every day, sitting with him, talking quietly. They’ve tried to get him out of bed, tried to get him to _eat_ , but nothing is helping.

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Hey, Dingus. I brought someone with me today.” He felt the bed shift behind his back, someone sitting close to him. There was a hand petting through his greasy hair.

“Hey, Stevie.”

Tommy’s hand was as soft as it always was as he tugged gently on the ends of his hair.

“I’m here for you. If you need to talk.” Steve took a shaky breath.

“I don’t know what to do.” His voice was hoarse. He hadn’t spoken in _days_. He could hear Robin sniff. “Tommy, I don’t-” his voice broke, and gave way to rough sobs, his back heaving. Tommy gentled him into his lap holding him close to his chest.

“It’s okay, Stevie. I got you.” Robin’s eyes were shining. “Can you, can you tell me what’s happening?”

“I can’t- I just _miss him_.” Tommy glanced up at Robin, giving her a questioning look.

“We were there. When the mall caught fire and when, when Billy Hargrove, uh, when he-” Steve whipped around. Robin hadn’t actually seen him in _days_.

His face was still beat to shit, a large bruise on either side of his left eye, his lip split and still bleeding. His eyes were dull as he looked at her.

“When he _what_ , Robin? Fucking _say it_.” She pursed her lips.

“Stevie, don’t be an asshole. She’s just trying to help.” Steve slumped, seemed to deflate.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, turning back to Tommy. “We were together. We were, I _loved_ him, Tommy.”

Tommy looked at Robin. “ _Shit_.” He nudged Steve back into bed, gesturing at Robin to follow him into the hall, shutting Steve’s door softly. “Explain.”

So Robin _did_ , to the best of her ability. Explained getting trapped by Russians under the mall for _days_ , that Steve was _tortured_ , that they were _drugged_.

“I didn’t, I didn’t know they were together until _after_ he,” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Billy fell and Steve took off to him, and he was, I’ve never _heard_ someone _scream_ like that.” Her hands were shaking. “Today is the first time he’s spoken since everything. I just, you’ve known him so much _longer_ , so much _better_. I thought you could help him.”

“Go downstairs, he keeps a stash of Girl Scout Cookies in the cabinet over the sink.” She rushed off as Tommy pushed his way back into Steve’s room.

“Okay, Stevie. We’re doin’ this.” He hefted Steve out of bed, settled him on the counter. He ran him a bath. Steve was pliant as he tugged him out of his clothes, a shirt he realized with a sinking feeling was probably _Billy’s_. He helped Steve sink gently into the hot water.

He had done this before. 

Sometimes Steve would get _like this_. When his grandmother dies, he spent five days blankly in bed before he was able to leave the house. When he failed his Sophomore English class it was three days. And then sometimes it would just _happen_. He would just be _empty_ for a few days. 

So this is what Tommy would do.

He washed his hair, gently and slowly. He let Steve be quiet, let him close his dull eyes and let someone _else_ take care of him.

Robin joined him as he was washing the conditioner out of Steve’s hair. She had a sleeve of Thin Mints with her. Tommy pulled one out, poked it into Steve’s mouth. 

When he got like this, he just kinda let things happen _to_ and _around_ him. So Tommy periodically put a cookie in his mouth, figured _anything_ was better than _nothing_.

“Okay, water’s getting cold, Stevie.” He pulled Steve into a standing position while Robin wrapped him in the softest towel she could find.

He was _slightly_ more himself when Tommy was getting him dressed, put on his shirt without having Tommy force it over his head. Robin had picked him some soft clothes, and Tommy figured _this_ shirt was _also_ Billy’s the Black Sabbath logo was faded.

Tommy had to carry Steve downstairs though, figured he could do with a change of scenery. He sat on the couch, holding Steve in his lap. Robin was perched in an armchair. 

Calling Tommy had felt like a _last resort_ kinda thing. Whenever Steve mentioned him at Scoops, he would roll his eyes, call him an _asshole_ , but it was _obvious_ that Tommy _loved_ him, in his own way. 

Taking care of Steve looked _practiced_ , like he’d been taking care of him his entire _life_.

Robin realized, he probably _had_.

He swept in and in a few hours, had cleaned Steve up, gotten him out of bed, gotten him to _speak,_ to _eat_. It was more than Robin and Dustin had been able to do in _nine days_.

He had even brushed Steve’s _teeth_ before putting him back in bed.

“So, tonight’s gonna be the big one.” He was sitting back with Robin downstairs, had _just_ finished tucking Steve into bed. “When he gets like this, he’ll be, _empty_ for a while, but when he starts coming back to himself, it’ll all hit him. I’m gonna stay over, I’ll sleep with him, if you wanna take a guest room, he’d probably like it if you were here.” She nodded.

“You’re being, really _cool_ about everything.”

“What, you mean, the fucking torture and the _Russians_ and shit?”

“I mean the fact that Steve just lost his _boy_ friend.” Tommy just smiled sadly. 

“Billy wasn’t his first.” He patted her once on the shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time _exactly_ the way Steve did.

Steve was in a tight ball again. Tommy curled up behind him, keeping his arms _tight_ around Steve. And then-

“ _Bill?”_ Tommy’s heart fucking _shattered_.

“It’s me, Stevie. It’s Tommy.” Steve went rigid, and then _deflated_. 

He was _shaking_. His sobs were coming out sharply, rough and _loud_. Tommy manhandled him over, pressed Steve’s face into his chest as he _screamed_. 

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight back his _own_ tears as Steve fell apart. His body was heaving, his hands pulling sharply at his hair. Robin burst into the room, her eyes wet when she saw what was happening. She sat on the bed behind Steve, helping Tommy keep his hands out of his hair.

“I _can’t_ , I _can’t_ -” He was sobbing into Tommy. “Not _without him_.” Tommy sniffed.

“I’m sorry, Stevie. I _so sorry_.”


	10. Mothers' Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> -
> 
> Happy Mothers' Day to all the beautiful mamas out there!
> 
> I wanted to explore this and please know, if you have a bad relationship with YOUR mother for any reason, you in NO WAY OWE her anything today.

“It’s Mother’s day.”

Billy grunted.

He and Steve were sitting across from one another, eating breakfast as Steve looked over the newspaper.

“Am I a bad person if I don’t call my mom?” Steve looked fucking _miserable_ when Billy looked up.

“Of _course_ not, Stevie. You don’t owe _shit_ to a bad mom today.” Steve shrugged, playing with the corner of the paper.

“Sometimes, sometimes I just feel _bad_. She wasn’t, _awful_ , and, and you don’t even know where your mom _is_.”

“Even if I _could_ , I _wouldn’t_. And your mom fucking _sucked_ , Pretty Boy. Remember what Heather says.”

“Neglect _is_ abuse,” Steve mumbled. Heather was Steve’s therapist, the one he worked with on Tuesdays while Billy worked across the office with _his_ therapist, Angie. They would go to dinner afterward, or sometimes come home and cry together. 

“That’s _right_. She doesn’t _deserve_ a call today.” Steve finally looked at him, giving a little half-smile. 

“I just still feel kinda _bad_ about it.”

“Then call another mom. Call Claudia or Joyce or just a fucking _good_ mom.” Steve’s eyes lit up.

“Holy _shit_ , Bill. You’re right! You wanna call them with me?” Steve was clearing his place at the table.

“Yeah, sure. Just gimme a minute first.”

They called both women. 

Joyce was _thrilled_ to receive a call from them, and they spoke for a _long_ time, no doubt running up the phone bill like _mad_ calling long distance to Hawkins. But it was worth it when Steve said _Happy Mothers’ Day!_ and Claudia began _weeping_ , explaining to a teary-eyed Steve that she always _thought_ of him as her _son_ , as Dustin’s _brother_.

It was so _sweet_ and made Steve actually _happy_ , made him _forget_ about his distant mother, made him feel _loved_ by his _moms_ , the ones that actually _care_.

And maybe it _stung_ , that these boys had to look for a mother’s love from other women, that their own mothers didn’t even _think_ about them on this day, but they were not without love, had carved it out of _nothing_ , had grown it from the arid soil of their hearts.

And sometimes mothers were not the women that birthed you, sometimes mothers were the women who were kind, who gave you a home, who rebuilt you with gentle hugs and kind words.


	11. Anon: High Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> steve and jonathan like to get high together sometimes. they decide to one day get high in the morning before school just to see what's it like. billy doesn't pick up on steve being high and he's being billy, teasing him however he wasn't expecting steve to respond to him in the way he does( you decide ). robin and nacy is eating this shit up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve’s was always the designated hotboxing car.

He could air it out well, and didn’t regularly have a kid in his car. Well not at the rate that Jonathan drove Will around.

So here they were, hotboxing the _shit_ outta Steve’s car before school.

Steve cracked the windows before they got out, giggling to one another.

Steve was absolutely _baked_ as they walked into the school, finding Nancy and Robin waiting for them both.

“Jesus you two _reek_.” Robin pretended to choke as Steve wrapped her up in a big hug.

“I’m _so high_.” She shoved him away. “God, this is gonna be _such_ a good day.”

They were all leaned against the lockers as Billy swaggered past, no doubt off to meet Steve’s old friends.

“The fuck are _you_ lookin’ at, Harrington?” Billy was smirking at him, looking like he had a retort good and ready for _whatever_ Steve could say.

“You’ve got a cute lil’ nose.” Robin choked behind him. Jonathan had to bury his face in Nancy’s shoulder, he was laughing so hard.

And Billy, Steve had never _seen_ someone go so _red_ so _fast_.

“It goes up at the end.” Steve was poking at his own nose. “Like a lil’ bunny.”

“Are, are you _high_?” Billy had lost all poise, all of his swagger and charm.

“I’m _soaring_ right now, bunny man.”

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“Not my fault you got that cute nose.” Billy sniffed. Steve was _delighted_. Robin’s eyes were _wide_ as she looked back and forth between them.

“Jesus, Harrington. You sound like a queer.” Billy was grasping at straws, looking for _anyway_ to have the upper hand here.

“Probably ‘cause I am one.” It was _dead silent_.

Robin’s smile had slid _right_ off her face. Billy looked at a loss. He took a step closer to Steve.

“Don’t joke about shit like that.”

“Not a joke, bunny man.” Steve reached out, going for Billy’s nose. Billy grabbed his wrist. His eyes were darting between Steve and everyone else, trying to get a read on the situation.

“Look, he’s high. Don’t go punching the shit outta-” Robin had stepped in front of Steve, making Billy drop his wrist.

“Wasn’t gonna.” Billy’s voice was small, but he still cut Robin off. “Look, I’ll see you around, Harrington.” His shoulders were hunched as he walked away, hands in his pockets. 

-

Steve was still _baked_ by lunch, probably chatted with the kind lunch lady for too long, but he got his tray, piled _high_ with everything he could get, and slammed down next to Robin.

“Dude, this is _good shit_. I’m still rolling.” Jonathan was talking through his sandwich. 

“I’m absolutely fucking _toasted_.” Robin rolled her eyes. 

“Have you seen Billy after this morning?”

“No why?” Steve wiped at his mouth, had spat out a little bit of meatloaf when he spoke. 

“You are _foul_.” Steve shrugged. “I have A.P. Government with him, and he kept like, turning around and staring at me, and _then_ after, he waited for me and asked if I was your _girlfriend_.”

“What’d you tell him?” 

“Well, I laughed in his face and left, so let’s see what he gleaned from that.” She stole a bite of Steve’s pudding. 

“He’s staring.” Jonathan was smirking over Steve’s head. 

He whipped around, meeting Billy’s eye. He raised his fist to his face, miming giving a blowjob. 

Billy’s ears went red. 

Steve laughed, Robin slapping his arm. 

“Why are you egging him on? He’s gonna beat the shit outta you!” Nancy was smiling as she said it, though.

“Or he _fucks_ the shit outta me.” He whispered back. Jonathan _lost his mind_ , laughing so hard he had to rest his head on the table. 

“I always _have_ gotten a _vibe_ from him.” Robin leaned in conspiratorially.

“Me too. The vibe that I wanna blow him.”

“Harrington.” Steve whipped around, losing his balance for a moment. “Can I talk to you?” 

Billy didn’t wait for an answer, just stomped away.

Steve stumbled to follow him. 

Billy stopped in the hallway, checking for anyone around. 

“What the fuck was that this morning?”

“Me being high.” Billy ground his jaw.

“I heard you just now. Saying you wanna _blow me_.”

“Yeah.”

“What the _fuck_?”

“I _literally_ said I was queer _this morning_.”

“I thought, I thought that was a _joke_.” Billy dropped his eye contact. “Or that you had found out. Were makin’ fun a’ me.”

“Found out what?” Billy sighed, rolling his eyes.

“That I’m a fuckin’ _fairy_.” Steve frowned.

“Shouldn’t say that.” 

“Why not?”

“It’s mean. Don’t be mean to yourself.” Steve brushed his fingers over Billy’s arm. “Be nice, bunny man.”

Billy huffed a laugh. 

“You wanna talk when you’re not baked? Maybe, uh, hang out?”

“Like a date?” Steve was hopping from foot to foot, Billy’s eyes brightening up at his little happy dance.

“Sure, Harrington. Like a date.”

“Yeah! Fun!” Billy laughed, some of the tension gone from his shoulders. 

“I’ll, uh, I see you then. Tomorrow. I’ll swing by your place.” Billy was walking backwards back towards the cafeteria, Steve following him blindly. 

Billy turned, swaggering back to his posse.

Steve slid back into his seat.

“So, I think I’m dating Billy Hargrove, now.”


	12. Anon: Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I love it when steve’s a tease, so what about him sending billy all kinds of dirty messages and purposely coming to sit on billy’s lap after that while they’re hanging out with tommy, carol, robin etc and billy would try his best to not get hard, but steve grinding on him slowly isn’t helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy sighed at his phone.

Steve was literally sending him nudes, _from the bathroom_.

The one that was _just_ down the hall, probably less than ten steps away.

And Steve was sending him pictures of his cock in his hand, his fingers pinching his nipples, and _Jesus Christ there’s his hole_. 

And Billy’s a simple man. He sees his boyfriend’s ass, he thinks about fucking it. And now he’s sitting low in the couch in Tommy and Carol’s shoe box apartment, half drunk, half hard, and half pissed off at Steve. 

(Not really, though. He doesn’t think he could _ever_ be pissed off at Steve.)

And Steve grins like that cat the got the fuckin’ cream when he comes out of the bathroom, sees Billy with his stupid red cheeks, and plops himself _right_ on his lap, _right_ on his half chub that’s all _Steve’s fault_ anyway, and he fucking _wiggles_ , pretends he’s _getting comfy_. 

And then Steve says _it’s a lil chilly tonight_ and spreads a blanket over the two of them, and Billy almost fucking _dies_ inside, because Steve _wasn’t cold_ , just wanted the blanket to cover them, cover the way he’s rocking his hips slightly, _grinding_ on Billy’s now _fully hard dick_.

And Billy _knows_ why Steve does shit like this, knows that _he knows_ Billy’s gonna _punish him_ for it later, fuck him as hard as he can into the mattress, get him loose and pliant and hopefully _crying_ , flip them over, make Steve ride him on shaking legs. 

He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, tried to hold him down, but Steve just gives him a little side eye, and starts squirming about. 

“Jesus, Steve, can you chill?” Robin gave him a dirty look. He gave one _right back_. 

“Billy’s being _mean_.”

“I’m about to be a _lot_ meaner.” Steve grinned at him. 

“Oh, _yeah_. Don’t _stop_.”

“You two are _so much_.”

“That’s fucking _rich_ , Tommy.” Tommy had Carol on his lap, pretty much mirroring exactly how Billy and Steve were sitting. 

“Hey man, don’t hate.” Billy opened his mouth, was gonna _retort_ , probably say somethin’ real _clever_ but then Steve shifted, threw his ass back against Billy’s lap, and Billy choked on his own breath, so he shut his mouth, his face hot. 

“You okay?” Carol was giving Billy a weird look.

“Yeah. He’s fine.” Steve wiggled around a bit more on his lap. Billy buried his head in his back. 

“Wait, are you-?” Steve grinned at Robin, wiggling a little more in Billy’s lap. “Are you fucking _kidding_?”

Everyone began shouting at them, Tommy even going as far as to chuck an empty beer can at them.


	13. Anon: Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> hello !! may i request billy trying to "woo" steve but hes oblivious to it ? and it gets to a point where nacy is Tired of billy looking like That when steve plays offs his advances and she just decides to help him out with a relucent jonathan ? robin is there too but she isn't gonna say anything bc she loves a good show. thank you !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Jonathan was sitting on the counter, Nancy leaning on his legs when Billy walked in.

He smiled sheepishly at them, heading towards where Steve was behind the counter, chatting as he rewound tapes. He ducked over into the horror section, re-emerging quickly, obviously _knew_ what he was comin’ in for.

“Oh, _Exorcist_. I haven’t seen this one. Steve was all smiles as he stood up to help Billy.

“It’s pretty good. Lots a’ gore, and stuff.” Billy side eyed Jon and Nancy, leaning a little further over the counter. “We could watch it together, if you wanted.”

Billy had gotten a nice studio apartment in downtown Hawkins with the government cash out he had gotten from the whole _Starcourt_ ordeal. Steve had helped him move in, hadn’t been back since.

“Sorry, man. Don’t really like horror movies.”

Nancy noted how _dejected_ Billy looked when Steve looked down to punch in the amount on the register. Billy left with a small wave and Nancy reached over to whack Steve in the arm.

“What the hell was _that_ for?” He was pouting at her, rubbing his arm.

“You’re an _idiot_ , Steve Harrington.”

“What’d I do _this time_?”

“Billy just asked you out!” Steve’s eyes were wide.

“No?”

“ _Yes_.”

“No, he just invited me over. He does that a lot. usually he rents movies I don’t think I would like, though.”

“He _wants_ you to come over and get scared so he can _protect you_ , or whatever.”

“N-no.”

“ _Yes_. He wants to sit on the couch, and put his arm over you, and he wants you to hide your face in his chest when you’re scared literally _all guys_ use that move.” She considered Jonathan for a moment. “Current company excluded.”

“I still _don’t_ _think_ he was asking me out.”

“Billy!” Nancy _just so happened_ to be loitering near his apartment building as Billy was returning from his weekend job at the garage near family video. Billy started when she called his name.

“Uh, hey Nancy.” He was fidgeting with the buttons on his coveralls.

“Look, Steve is _sweet_ , but he’s the _most_ oblivious person on the planet.” Billy tightened his jaw, a shadow of his rough self, his rough _pre-Starcourt_ self.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried to push past her, but she just followed him up the stairs.

“I _know_ you were trying to ask him out yesterday.”

“Wasn’t tryna do _shit_.”

“I don’t _care_ that you’re into him. I want to _help you_.” She rolled her eyes.

“Help me?” He raised one eyebrow as they crossed into his little apartment, appraising her. “Help me do _what_?” She turned to him, grinning _wide_.

“I’m going to help you get him.”

“He likes movies with a lot of adventure. A steady rise and fall of events. So, Indiana Jones, or Conan, or James Bond, all of those. And he _loves_ westerns. He made me watch so many fucking _westerns_.”

“Sounds like he just likes hot guys.” Nancy rolled her eyes.

“He likes Barbarella, too. He doesn’t have much in the way of an attention span, so things need to be _constantly_ happening. He took me to see _Gremlins_ three times when it came to the Hawk.”

“Okay, so action adventure. Easy enough.”

“Well, he’s also got a _big_ soft spot for sappy romances. And I’m talking the _real_ sappy ones, not like _Sixteen Candles_ , I mean _Gone with the Wind_ , and _Breakfast at Tiffany’s,_ and _Cleopatra_. He’s a big mushball, and he _loves_ love.” Billy kinda felt like he should be taking _notes_ at this point. “He has all these Italian films from the forties, and he says that’s what he grew up watching, and they’re all very romantic. He _loves_ watching those, because then he’ll translate the whole time, and I think that makes _him_ feel romantic, it’s a whole _thing_.”

“Wait, he speaks Italian?”

“His mother was born in Italy somewhere. It’s his first language.”

“Shit, I didn’t know that.”

“He’s quite proud of it. He was raised by his grandmother, his _nonna_ , and still knows all of her recipes.” 

“That’s cute.” Billy thought for a second. “So, I should invite him over for a movie he’d like, and if I _conveniently_ had all the ingredients for some complicated Italian dish, just like, _around_ , he could be into that?” 

Nancy stared at him. 

“Wow. You’re _just_ as mushy as _he is_.”

“Don’t hate.”

“You need to help me.”

“Nance, I just don’t feel like we should get-”

“Of _course_ we should get in the middle of this! Our friends have a chance to be _happy_ , _together_.” Jonathan huffed.

“Nancy, be _honest_ with me. Are you just trying to do this because you _genuinely_ want Billy and Steve to be happy, or because you still feel _guilty_ about everything that happened with Steve?” Her mouth dropped open. 

“I, I don’t- _no_.” She shook her head. “ _Of course not_.” Jonathan raised an eyebrow at her. “ _No_ , Jon. I want them to be _happy_.”

“ _Okay,_ but I _still_ don’t think we should _interfere_.”

“Of _course_ we should. You saw them the other day, they _cannot_ do this themselves. I’ve already talked to Billy.”

“You already _-Nancy.”_ He gave her a _look_.

“What? I’m _helping_.” He rolled his eyes.

“Nancy’s making me talk to you.” Jonathan kept his voice monotone. 

“Um, about _what_?” Steve was reshelving tapes, Jonathan following behind him with the box full. 

“About Billy.”

“What _about_ Billy?”

“She wants to help you two get together.” Steve laughed.

“I know she _means well_ , but he does _not_ like me like that.” 

“She seems to think he does. _Apparently,_ she’s already talked to Billy. They’ve got a whole _plan_.”

“A _plan_? What do you mean?”

“She told him all of your favorite movies and they’re idea is that you’ll go to his place and you’ll cook dinner together and watch a movie.”

Steve’s eyes were big when he looked up at Jonathan. 

“Wait he, there’s _actually_ a plan?” He was picking at the peeling sticker on a _Cinderella_ tape. “What are we gonna cook?” 

“I don’t know. Billy said he’s just gonna get a bunch of _vague Italian shit_ , his words, and he’s hoping you’ll take over from there.” Steve smiled to himself. 

“Um, you think you could get him a list? So he doesn’t just have to buy stuff.” Jonathan furrowed his brows. 

“Wait so, you’re good with this?”

“I mean, it’s kinda, it’s kinda _sweet_.” 

“So, her plan _worked_?”

“Well, I still gotta _go_ on the date.” Steve returned to shelving tapes. 

“But, you’re _going_?”

“Yeah. If he asks.”

“Get me a grocery list. And _believe me_ , he’ll ask.”

Steve had picked one of his favorite recipes, giving Jonathan a list to _casually_ slip to Billy. 

He had been waiting _all week_ for Billy to come back, rent some movie he _loves,_ and ask him over. 

But it had been _days_ since he had spoken with Jonathan. 

And he was losing hope.

“What’s up, Mopey?” Robin was fake pouting at him. 

“Billy hasn’t been in in a while. Is all.” Steve shrugged, tried to act all _casual_. 

Robin rolled her eyes. 

“Missing your _boyfriend_?”

“Shut up.” His face was red as he mumbled. “Nancy and Jonathan kinda, they kinda made a plan, and I think he’s just, I think Billy’s not actually gonna go through with it.” She sighed. 

“Look, I _told Nancy_ I was _not_ gonna get mixed up in this, but, he _likes you_ , Dingus. He’s _not_ backing out, he’s _not_ blowing you off. Take a breath.”

“I’m just, I care about him, you know? He’s been through a lot. I don’t wanna fuck it up.” Steve was scuffing his foot against the ground, watching it intently. “I always fuck it up.”

“Hey, it’s _just one date_. And maybe there’ll be a next, and a _next_ , but for now, take the date. Have a good night.”

Jonathan was back on the counter, watching Billy psych himself up outside. 

He was hoping from foot to foot, obviously _practicing_ everything he was gonna say. 

Steve was being _very good_ at not making eye contact with everyone. 

The bell above the door made a loud sound as Billy shoved it open. 

He stared at his feet as he hid himself in one of the aisles. 

Steve gave Nancy a panicked look. 

“Breathe,” She hissed at him. He took a few deep breaths in and out of his mouth, his eyebrows scrunched together.

A few minutes later, _just_ as Steve had calmed himself down, Billy came back out of the aisle, a few different tapes in his hands. 

He set the tapes down, giving Steve a nice smile, a _real_ smile. 

“Hey, Bill.” Steve wasn’t even _looking_ at the tapes. 

“Hi, Pretty Boy.” Steve flushed. “What’re you up to tonight?”

It was _painful_ , watching the two of them dance around one another. Billy didn’t know Steve was in on the plan, didn’t know Steve was fucking _vibrating_ and the speed of _sound_ for Billy to ask him out.

“Um, nothing much. Just gonna go home.”

Nancy slapped Jonathan’s leg, pulling him into one of the aisles, spying on the two from around the shelf. Robin stayed sitting behind Steve, snapping her gum.

“You could come over, if you want. Watch one a’ these.” Steve finally looked down at the tapes, brightening up _right away_. 

“I _love_ _Barbarella_.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a human.” Steve laughed as he punched in the amount. There were beginning to fall into a rhythm, Steve picking up the next tape. 

“Oh _shit_.” He was holding the _Sound of Music_ tape like it was made of gold. “I used to really love this movie.”

“We can watch it, if you want. I’ve never seen it.” Steve looked at him like he had an extra head. 

“You’ve _never seen it_? Billy, what the _fuck_? We’re _so_ watching this tonight.” He picked up the last tape. 

“That one I got for _me_.” 

“I uh, I didn’t even know this movie _existed_.” He was staring wearily at the mutant on the front, tracing the font spelling out _Forbidden World._

“Oh Pretty Boy, _you’d hate it_.” Steve laughed. He took Billy’s neat bills, practiced hands made quick change. 

Their hands brushed as Steve passed over the coins.

“You want me to bring anything? Tonight?” 

“Just yourself.”

“Nothing for dinner?”

“I mean, I got some stuff. If you wanna, like, _make something_.” Billy was fidgeting with the tapes. 

“Yeah, I, uh, I really like cooking. We could, like, cook _together_.”

“I’d like that.” Steve gave Billy one of his sunshiniest smiles. Made Billy melt a little. “What time you get off?”

“Five.”

“Be over as soon as you can, then.”

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“It’s a date then, Stevie.” Steve was _grinning_ like he had won the fucking _lottery_. Billy gave him a stupid little two finger salute, nearly ramming into the glass door on this way out. 

Steve waited until Billy was safely out of view of the storefront windows before he _lost his shit_. 

He was wiggling around like the _happiest_ little worm, Nancy coming out of hiding to give him a hug. 

Robin snapped her gum at him when he tried to get near her, so he hugged Nancy again.

“Hey, thank you guys. For, for _everything_.” Jonathan clapped him on the back.

“No problem, man. Just do us _all_ a favor, and get _laid_.”


	14. Anon: Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> oh god okay feel free to ignore this if you want, idk? but um ive been really struggling with eating lately (like i just kinda panicked about the thought of eating?) and you're really good at writing all this kind of stuff so maybe billy struggling with eating after starcourt (for medical and mental reasons) and steve helping but still bring gentle and encouraging (totally okay if this is a sensitive for you or if you don't want to write it 💕)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: medical stuff, disordered eating, talks of throw up (nothing graphic), me projecting.
> 
> -
> 
> So, oof. A little background.   
> I spent three years misdiagnosed when I was young. I was so sick and in so much pain (one of my organs had literally died) that I couldn’t eat. If I did, I was in such severe pain I would throw up. I was 5 feet tall and weighed 62 pounds. If I had lost 2 pounds, I would’ve had an intestinal feeding tube.   
> The doctors thought I just had an eating disorder from doing ballet. They would look at my chart, see another chronic illness I have, and blame my pain on that. They found what was wrong BY ACCIDENT and fixed it within a few hours in one (1) surgery. 
> 
> So this is based largely on that.
> 
> -
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

He pushed the mashed potatoes around the plate.

“I thought hospital food was supposed to be like, _bad_. This is pretty alright.” Steve had wolfed down the plate he had gotten himself, not paying much attention to how the plate he had brought Billy was still full.

“Yeah. It’s okay.” He had taken one bite.

He felt fucking _sick_.

The thought of food, of something in his sore stomach, made him want to hurl.

“You’re not eating?” Steve’s eyebrows were scrunched up, concerned.

“Don’t feel too good.”

“Would something sound better? I could get you whatever you wanted.”

“Um, just like a ginger ale or something. Then I’ll try eating again.” That was his go-to. Ginger ale or Sprite, the carbonation helped his stomach enough that he could force some food down for a while.

Steve got him a few cans from the vending machine.

He ended up taking three bites of potato.

-

Steve made dinner when he finally got to come home.

They had decided he would move in with Steve, “live” in the bedroom across the hall, but they _both_ knew he would be spending the most time in Steve’s room.

He had just made buttered noddles, nothing that would be hard on Billy’s weak stomach, but he had made the noodles from scratch.

And Billy was just staring at them.

“You feeling okay?”

“Just, uh, you know. Stomach’s kinda off.” Steve got him a can of ginger ale from the fridge, slid it to him with a bright smile.

The gesture was sweet, but Billy just didn’t want to risk it.

Every night he spent heaving into the toilet, it made his muscles seize and hurt. It made his throat burn for _hours_ , made him feel like he was wasting away to nothing.

-

He always used the same hole on his belts.

He knew it was the right one from the way the leather was stretched a bit, the buckle leaving indents on it.

But that was too big now.

Did _nothing_ to hold up his pants.

His pants that _used_ to fit.

He tightened his belt.

Two notches. He was two notches thinner.

-

Billy could hear the blender when he woke up.

He was curious as to what Steve was doing, what the fuck he was _blending up_.

He came downstairs, found Steve with grocery bags all around the kitchen.

“Hey! I’ve been doing some research.” He poured the thick smoothie into a blender. “I think this might be easier for you to eat and keep down. There’s protein powder and some ginger, that _should_ help keep your stomach calm, and spinach, and some fruit and stuff.” Steve was fidgeting with his hands.

“Thank you.” Billy sat down with it.

Steve let him take his time, let him drink it in tiny sips.

He was about halfway through when he threw it all up.

-

Billy hadn’t eaten in two days.

But he _also_ hadn’t thrown up in just as long.

Steve poked a plate of plain toast towards him.

Billy stared at it.

Steve sighed.

“Will you just, take one bite? For me?”

He took the smallest bite he _possibly_ could.

Steve let him wait ten minutes before he pushed the toast back towards him.

They continued that until Billy finished the toast, waiting a while between each bite in order to make sure it wasn’t on its way back _up_.

He kept it down almost the whole night, until the pain in his stomach flared again and he was heaving into the large mixing bowl Steve kept next to the bed.

-

Billy was laying on the bed, curled into himself, clutching his stomach.

Steve had been behind him almost all day, rubbing his back, talking in a low soothing voice.

He left when there was a pounding on the door. He left the door open, Billy could hear Max’s voice.

“Jesus, Max. You’re a _mess_.”

“It’s, it’s _raining_. And I fell.”

“Why were you skateboarding in the _rain_?”

“I um, I remembered, whenever Billy felt sick, he liked eating lime popsicles, and I went to Melvald’s, and I got some.”

She sounded _hysterical_.

“Alright, thank you, Max. Thank you. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He heard them coming up the stairs, going into the bathroom on the landing he kept the first aid kit in.

They were in there for a while before Steve came in, talking in that soft voice he always uses.

“Billy, Max is here.”

It felt like a feat for him to roll over.

Her knees were bandaged up, and her face was splotchy.

“Hey, Shitbird.”

“You look like shit.” He huffed a laugh.”

“Feel like it, too.” Her lip trembled. He didn’t want that. “Hey, thanks for the popsicles. Can I get one? Lime, right?”

“Yeah. Lime.” Steve helped him sit up, gave him one of the popsicles.

It tasted good, and the cold was nice on his throat.

And he even kept the whole thing down.

-

Steve was standing next to Billy as they waited for the doctor.

He had lost nearly thirty pounds since he’d been home. His muscle was nearly entirely gone.

“Steve, just, play it cool.”

“I will _not_.” He had his pissed off mom face on, and Billy knew he had _no qualms_ about yelling at a doctor.

“Steve, this is just, my life now.”

“ _No_. I _refuse_ to accept that.”

“You yell at Owens _every time_ we’ve come in for the past four months, Steve.”

“And I’m gonna _keep yelling_ until shit gets _fixed_.”

There was a rap on the door before Dr. Owens let himself in.

“You need to help him.” Billy huffed as Steve started in _immediately_.

“Um, good morning to you both.” Dr. Owens looked between the two of them.

“Billy can’t _eat_ without throwing up. _Look_ at him. He’s fucking _wasting away_.”

“Steve-”

“ _No_. I can’t _take it_ anymore. There is something fucking _wrong_. It is _your job_ to fix it.”

Owens’ eyes were wide, Steve was on a _roll_.

“Every day, _every day_ he can’t eat anything. He _won’t_ because he’s in pain, and he’d rather _not_ eat than throw everything up. And you need to _help him_.”

Owens was quiet.

“Let’s run some tests.”

-

Billy was in imaging within a few minutes. He had an x-ray done of his abdomen, and Owens ordered several blood tests.

They were in another room, Billy was having an ultrasound done of his entire stomach.

The tech was looking at his intestines, finding everything _normal_.

“Look, you’re already doing all this, can’t you just kinda, _poke around_?”

“I’m not _sure_ -”

“Just kinda,” Steve made a vague wiggling gesture around Billy’s stomach.

She gave him a _look_.

But she sighed, moving the wand up his body.

“Huh?”

“Wait, what’s _huh_?”

“Um, excuse me.” She left in a hurry.

“Wait, you think they found something?” Billy’s eyes were side.

“If they did, and I was _right_ , you’re never gonna hear the end of it.” Billy rolled his eyes.

The tech returned with an older woman, pointing at the screen and discussing in low voices.

And then the doctor was leaving again, and the tech was wiping his stomach.

“So, we’re going to prep an operation room. We’re going to have you in there as soon as we can.”

“Wait, _what_?”

“His gallbladder is infected.” Steve was fucking _grinning_ when he turned back to Billy.

“So, I was _right_?”

“Steve, read the room. _Surgery_.”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

-

Steve was biting his nails.

The chairs in the waiting room were stiff and uncomfortable.

They were given the rundown. Billy’s gallbladder had become infected. Probably due to the traumatic situation of his injuries and the many surgeries it took to put him back together.

It was almost completely dead inside his body, causing severe pain and all the vomiting. The doctor had explained that his rapid weight loss had probably only hurt it more.

They said it would take about two hours to remove.

Steve had been staring at the large clock as the two hours clicked by.

It was creeping up on two and a half, and he was getting fucking _antsy_.

He scrambled to his feet when a nurse called him back.

“You family?”

“Yeah, I’m his brother.” It was easier to lie. He _needed_ to see him.

“He should be waking up very soon. It’s easier if there’s family. His surgery went well, the surgeons were able to remove his gallbladder with no other complications. He may be in pain and delirious when he wakes up, put that will pass, and we can give him more medicine if he needs.” They had stopped in front of a nondescript door.

Steve let himself in, taking the seat closest to Billy’s bed, taking his hand. His eyes were already blinking slowly. He smiled softly when he saw Steve.

“Pretty,” his voice was soft.

“Hey, Baby. I’m right here for you.”

“Thanks for, thanks for fightin’.” Steve smiled back at him, running a hand through his hair.

“Of course, Bill. I’ll always fight for you.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Billy smiled again. “You feelin’ okay? Need more meds?”

“Nah. Feelin’ _good_. Feelin’ _high_.”

“Yeah, they gave you the _good drugs_.”

“ _Good drugs_.” He laid back in the pillow, his eyelids looking heavy.

“Go to sleep if you’re tired, Bill.”

“Don’t wanna. Wanna see you.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Steve kissed his hand.


	15. Anon: I Nearly Threw Hands With a Thirteen Year Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> hello love !!! may i request steve going Apeshit when someone gets rough with the party ? he's already on a thin line trying to protect them from the monsters AND themselves so when he sees this go down, all he sees is red and it takes billy, jonathan and robin to pull him off ? thank you so much !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve was leaned against his car, passing a cigarette back and forth with Billy.

Jonathan had come over to chat with them, all waiting for the kids to get out of school.

“No, I’m _telling you_ , it was like _fully hard_.” Steve was driving Robin home as well, and she was explaining the _boner_ that Ryan Matthews had gotten next to her in English, the way he stared at her, open mouthed, while he had it. “Boys are disgusting.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong.” Steve knocked his shoulder into her’s.

“If he does that shit again, let me know. I’ll fucking snap his dick off.” Billy pointed at her with the cigarette.

She opened her mouth to reply, when the doors of the middle school opened, and all the kids came flooding out.

“Steve! Start the car!” Dustin was tearing forward, looking panicked as the kids fucking _ran_.

“Whoa, what the hell is going on?”

“Troy punched Will!” Mike yelled, wrenching open Steve;s car and diving inside. Jonathan grabbed Will, looking at his face.

“Oh, _fuck no_.” Steve stubbed out the cigarette, pushing up his sleeves. “Little fucker’s gonna have to go through _me_.” Two boys Steve didn’t know where coming out of the school, chasing the party.

“Get back here, Zombie Boy! Come fucking fight back!”

“Hey! Shitstains!”

Billy _just barely_ caught the back of Steve’s shirt as he launched himself towards the boys.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ touch my kids!”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Harrington!” Billy was _actually_ having _difficulties_ holding Steve back, couldn’t get a good grip on him. Robin grabbed him around the waist, tried to use her body weight to keep him in check.

He was swearing at the two kids, swiping at them like a cat.

Jonathan showed up, pushing Steve back so that Billy could get a better hold on him.

It was taking _all three_ of them to hold Steve back, he was bucking and pushing his whole weight against them, trying to _kill these little fuckers_.

“Steve, for _fuck’s sake_ , you can’t punch a _middle schooler_.”

“I can, and I _will_ ,” Steve _growled_ back at Billy.

They were so focused on keeping Steve at bay, that nobody payed any attention to Max, who stomped _right_ up to Troy, and decked him, got him _straight_ in the nose.

He collapsed _spectacularly_ , Billy was fucking _proud_.

“Leave, my friends, _alone_.” Troy scrambled to his feet, hitting James on the chest, both boys sprinting back into the school.

Steve slumped back against Billy.

“Fucking _Christ_. I spend _all my time_ trying to make sure you _idiots_ don’t get killed by the fucking _Upside Down_ , and _here you are_ almost getting murdered by stupid fucking middle school _bullies_ , I’m _over it_.” Steve was still boneless, Billy holding him up. “Max, I give you free reign to punch out anyone that fucks with the boys.” Max looked smug.

“Okay, _hold on_. Don’t listen to fucking Rocky Balboa over here. You know the drill, _never_ throw the first punch, but if they-”

“If _they_ start shit, make _sure_ to finish it, yeah _William_ , I fucking _know_.”

“Thanks, _Maxine_.” They made snarky faces at one another.

“Can we talk about how it took three grown people to stop Steve from _fully_ fighting a child.” Robin had long since let go over him, was back to leaning against the car.

“I’ll kick anyone’s ass. I’ll kick a kid’s ass, I’ll kick your mom’s ass, I’ll kick my own ass.”

“Alright, Hulk Hogan. How ‘bout you take the kids home now.” Billy pat him on the back once Steve was upright again.

He kissed Steve’s head, gesturing for Max to follow him to his car.

“Hasn’t Steve _lost_ every fight he’s _ever_ been in?”

“Yeah, but let him dream.”


	16. Anon: Stuffie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> this might be weird but what about Steve being one of those people that never quite got over sleeping with like a certain toy from when he was a kid, my thought is some kind of stuffed dog but it could be whatever you want! i just imagine billy coming over without warning and finding steve asleep holding an old stuffie really tightly and billy just melting, steve would be super embarrassed when he woke up but billy just calming him down and asking about the stuffie until steve is chill again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy tiptoed up the stairs, his boots in his hand. 

He didn’t wanna wake Steve up, knew he’d been having a lot of trouble these days.

He opened Steve’s door as quietly as he could, closing it behind him.

He slid into the side of the bed that had long become _his_ , spooning up behind Steve. He put one arm over him, felt something fuzzy.

He sat up, found Steve curled around a stuffed rhinoceros.

The thing was probably two feet long, stuffed all chubby and nice. Steve had his face pressed against the horns on it’s nose.

“This is the cutest shit I’ve ever seen.” Billy whispered into the quiet air, trying to commit the scene to memory.

He laid back down, holding Steve and the rhino close to him.

-

He woke up to an empty bed, sat up slowly to hear Steve in the bathroom. The rhino was nowhere to be found.

He smiled at Steve when he came back into the room, his hair still a little damp.

“Mornin’, Pretty Boy.”

“Hey, Bill.”

Billy laid back down, stretching languidly.

“Where’s your little rhino buddy?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve was staring at the floor,

“Y’know, that stuffed rhino you were all snuggly with last night.”

“Look, I _know_ it’s lame-”

“It’s not lame. Cutest shit I ever saw in my _life_.” Steve bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Do you think it’s _weird_?”

“Nah.” Steve sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve had the rhino since I was five. I just, I never sleep very well without it. I’ve tried, I’ve tried a _lot_ , but I can’t shake it.”

“Stevie, I _don’t_ think it’s weird. I _promise_. I had a little armadillo, and I’d probably _still_ be sleepin’ with it if my dad wasn’t a jackass.” Steve gave him a tight smile. “Is the rhino dude named?”

“I was five, so uh, it’s not the most _creative_ name.”

“What is it?” Billy was smirking at him.

“Rhino Man.” Billy laughed.

“I can picture chubby baby Stevie doing that. How sweet.”

“ _Hey_ , don’t forget I’ve _seen_ pictures of you as a kid. Don’t go callin’ _me_ chubby.” Billy sat up, grabbing Steve around the waist and pulling him back onto the bed.

“Where do you put him when I’m here?” 

“Under my bed.”

“You give him a little kiss before you put him down there? So he knows you don’t love him any less?” Steve squirmed. “You _do_!”

“I feel _bad_ when he has to live down there!”

“Just bring him up. I’ll cuddle _both_ of ya.” Steve was quiet, lying limp on his chest.

“You _really_ don’t think it’s weird?” 

“I _really_ don’t think it’s weird.” Steve sat up, leaning off the edge of the bed to fish out his rhino. He held it to him, laying back on Billy. “I think it’s real cute.”

“Wait ‘till you meet the others.” Steve just mumbled it under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’ Bill. It’s fine.”


	17. Anon: Magpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> billy bringing steve(courting steve with) little gifts like pretty rocks and stones. steve keeps all of them in a jar on his nightstand, it helps him sleep being reminded of billy and how he cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“Hey, I have something for you.” Billy was shifting awkwardly, not making eye contact.

“That’s very nice of you.” Steve was trying to do that more often. Tell Billy when he’s being nice and kind and caring. Billy gets this little flush on his cheeks and Steve just _loves it_.

Billy was fidgeting with something in his jacket pocket. 

He took it out, slapping the little rock into Steve’s hand. 

It was pretty, worn smooth like it had been in a river bed, a few veins of white and dark blue streaking through it.

“Sorry. I just saw all those rocks you have in your room.” Billy had come over to smoke with him last weekend. Steve rememebrs coming out of the bathroom to see Billy admiring his rock collection, just ones he’s picked up over the years. 

“Thank you, Billy. It’s really pretty.” Billy gave him a tight smile.

-

Steve yawned. 

He had slept like _shit_ last night, had _finally_ dozed off around three this morning, only for his alarm to blare at six because Dustin like to get to school _an hour_ early. 

On the plus side, Steve hasn’t been late to school in _months_. 

He opened his locker, blinking at the rock sitting on his neat stack of books. 

It was about the size of his fist, dark black with a shiny white spot. 

He smiled at it, running his fingers softly over the white spot. 

Billy was watching him from down the hall, tried not to show how much he _melted_ at the soft look on Steve’s face as he ran his fingers over the rock. 

-

Billy was holding out his hand, something enclosed in his fist. 

Steve held out both hands, wiggling side to side as he waited for the rock. 

Billy smirked at him, made Steve _wait_ for it. 

He stood there until Steve got too impatient, started trying to pry his fingers open. 

“Gimme!” Billy laughed, opening his hand. 

He had a crystal this time, shiny and clear, a few sides cut flat, the rest left natural. 

“Ooh!” Steve studied the crystal. “It’s so pretty!” 

“Got it at some hippy rock shop. Thought you’d appreciate it.” Billy was scratching the back of his neck, tugging at the long hairs there.

“I _do_ , thank you.” He reached out, squeezing Billy’s bicep, letting his hand trail down his arm before letting him go. 

Billy felt like his arm was on _fire_.

-

“Hey!” Steve was perched on the hood of his car, sitting all adorably like this is _normal_. “You got anything for me today?”

“That’s presumptuous of you.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you’ve given me rocks everyday for a _week_ , Bill. I want today’s.” Billy’s brain shorted out at the nickname. 

“Uh, it’s not a rock, today.” Steve made grabby hands at him. Billy took the shell out of his pocket, 

“Is this from California?” Steve looked in _awe_ of the little white shell. 

“Yeah. La Jolla beach.”

“No shit?”

“No shit.”

“But, don’t you wanna keep it? Remember home?”

“Nah, I got like a hundred of ‘em. That’s for you.” Steve _beamed_ at him. 

-

Steve’s little collection had grown a _lot_ since Billy had begun giving him things to add to it. 

It was spread along his windowsill, all over his dresser, his desk, just _everywhere_. 

He kept the shell on his nightstand, would run his fingers over it, look at it as he fell asleep. 

Billy was like a little magpie, collecting pretty things to give to Steve. 

He figured it was Billy’s way of making up for the past, moving on from their fight, even though Steve had forgiven him a _long_ time ago. 

It was still cute, these little gifts. 

And sometimes Steve hoped they were a little bit _more_ than an apology, sometimes he hoped they were a _gesture_ , something to show Steve that he cares about him, maybe even _loves him_.


	18. Anon: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Forced To Confront Feelings: Steve and Billy are enemies with benefits, and in true angst fashion Steve’s touch-starved need to connect to someone ends up on Billy but he doesn’t dare say a word of it. Once he does, he knows Billy will leave and not come back. It comes to a head when Steve is majorly ill one day but is still forced to take the kids to the pool, as Billy picked up an earlier shift. He’s in a bad mood and Steve doesn’t wanna make it worse so he does what he’s asked (told), but the heat of the day and his exhausted body meet head to head, and he passes out and falls in the pool. Billy’s gonna have to face up to what he’s been desperately trying to squash when he rescues Steve and sees he’s hit his head and isn’t breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy rolled off of Steve, left him panting and _tired_ , laying in his own cum and sweat. 

Billy patted him once on the thigh, getting up to get dressed, to _leave_. 

That’s how it _always_ went. Billy fucked him good and hard, and then left before Steve could even say goodbye. 

At it was fine. 

It _was_. 

They weren’t together, weren’t even _friends_ , really. 

Steve was just being a baby, just being needy and _clingy_ , everything Nancy always said was _so bothersome, Steve_. 

He watched Billy get dressed, biting his tongue every time he wanted to ask Billy to _stay_ , to spend the night and _hold him_. 

But Billy was already stomping down the stairs. 

So Steve rolled over and tried to imagine strong arms around his waist. 

-

He could feel the illness coming for _days_ before it actually hit. 

His throat was sore every morning, and his cough was dry, made him hack for _days_. 

He was curled up in bed, had a heating pad on his aching stomach, the trash can close to his bed _just_ in case. 

He absolutely fucking _longed_ to have someone there, to have _Billy_ there, bringing him hot soup and pressing a cool wash cloth to his head. 

He was running a mild fever when the kids showed up, _begged_ him to bring them to the pool. 

He rolled his carcass out of bed, shoving himself into the first swim trunks he could find, the only shirt he saw. 

Dustin raised one eyebrow at him when he tromped downstairs, but he didn’t _care_ , just drove the little shits to the pool. 

It was fucking _hot_ today, and Steve felt fucking _delirious_ sitting in the heat. 

He was in the bathroom, his head pressed against one of the lockers, the cool metal. 

“You’re on my locker, dipshit.” He stood up slowly, blinking at Billy. 

“Sorry, Bill.” Billy furrowed his brows.

“You look like _shit_.” Steve smiled wearily at him. 

“You gonna take care a’ me?”

“Fuck no, Harrington. Fuckin’, get outta here.” He shoved Steve aside, made him stumble a little. 

Steve pouted, still leaned against the lockers. 

Billy just shook his head, started changing into his lifeguard uniform. Steve jsut watched him.

Billy looked up at him slowly. 

“Harrington, get _out_. Fuckin’ perv.” Billy shoved him again, made him slam into the lockers. His head spun. 

He stumbled out of the locker room, the sun beaming into his eyes, making him _dizzy_. 

He closed his eye, squatting down where he stood, pressing the heels of each hand into his eye sockets. 

He took some deep breaths, trying to get the world to stop spinning. When he thought it was safe, he stood back up. 

His vision went dark. 

Billy was _just_ stepping out of the locker room, unlit cigarette in his mouth when he saw Harrington stand up. 

It was almost _comical_ , the way his body just went _down_ , like someone had cut the strings off a marionette.

But then Steve wasn’t surfacing, had sunk _right_ to the bottom. 

Billy scrambled to blow his whistle, throwing caution to the wind and _sprinting_ forward, diving into the water. 

He grabbed Steve around the middle, swimming up with him. 

Billy’s blood was rushing in his ears. 

Freddy was there, helped Billy pull Steve out of the pool. 

Steve was just laying there.

And then Billy noticed the blood. 

A gash on the side of Steve’s head was _bleeding_ , the blood mixing with water, made it look like there was so _much_. 

He tugged off his wet shirt, pressing it to the wound, staunching the blood as best as he could. 

And then Billy checked over him. 

And Steve wasn’t _breathing_. 

Billy yelled for someone to call an ambulance, vague heard Heather yell back through the blood rushing in his ears. 

He tilted Steve’s head back. 

_Okay, okay. You can do this. Chest compressions. Just like in training.  
_

He tried to be methodical, tried not to think about how it was _Steve_ under his hands.

He breathed into his mouth. 

Steve’s lips were chapped, already fucking _cold_. 

He started compressions again. 

A crowd had gathered now, Steve’s kids all front row, all of them had a hand on the curly one, he was crying, his hands shaking. 

Billy kept pushing on his chest, counting each compression. 

One of Steve’s ribs gave way with a _crack_. The crowd around them gasped. 

Billy gave him another few breaths. 

He couldn’t think about their last interaction, how he had pushed Steve away. Couldn’t think about the last time he was at Steve’s house, the way Steve had looked at him, so soft and pretty and asked _you wanna stay? We can go again._ And Billy had _laughed_ at him, called him a pussy. 

He gave him more breaths.

And Steve coughed, spluttering. 

Billy rolled him onto his side. 

He was coughing, water coming out of his mouth. 

Billy patted him on the back as everyone fucking _clapped_. Billy ground his jaw. 

Steve was taking shaky breaths now. 

The paramedics had arrived, pushing through the pool gates. 

They got Steve onto a gurney. 

“I, uh, I think I broke a rib during compressions.” Billy was following behind them, Steve’s kids following him like little ducklings. 

“That’s okay. Better a broken rib and a breathing person.”

“He just passed out. I think he’s sick.” The loaded Steve up in the ambulance.

His eyes were wide, he looked _panicked,_ staring at Billy, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Can I come with him?” One of the paramedics just nodded, Billy leapt into the ambulance, held Steve’s hand on the way to the hospital. 

“You don’t have to stay.” They were in the E.R., waiting for a doctor to come back with the scans of Steve’s chest. They had already stitched up his head.

“Got nothin’ else to do.” 

“You just, you don’t gotta take care a’ me.”

Billy dropped his head into his hands. 

“Shoudn’ta said all that.”

“It’s fine, Billy. We’re not friends. You don’t owe me shit.”

“Honestly, I think I owe you an _apology_.” Steve shrugged. “Been treatin’ you like _shit_ for a while now.”

“Look, I had no illusions about what we are to each other.” Billy sat back in his chair, glaring at Steve.

“That’s a lie.”

“No, it’s _not_. I _knew_ we were nothing more than two people who fuck sometimes.”

“Maybe, but you wanted _more_.” And Steve’s cheeks went _bright_ fucking red. “I could fucking _see it_. Just, the way you fuckin’ _look at me_ , man. It was terrifying.” Steve ground his jaw. 

“ _Terrifying_?”

“You’re in love with me. Don’t know when, or _why_ , frankly, but you are. And those fuckin’ big eyes a’ yours pretty much show _every_ emotion you feel. So we’re fucking, and I pull outta you, and you give me this _look_ , like you’ve never been _happier_ , like you’re so _in love_ , and Stevie I can’t _take_ that shit.”

Steve’s mouth was hanging open. 

“I guess I’ll stop then?” He spoke slowly.

“No, I- shit, I’m not sayin’ any of this right.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “I was so _scared_ because I’m not allowed to love you back.”

“But you do?” Steve was still talking all slow. Billy looked at his shoes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh my _God_ , you big _baby_. You’re _allowed_ to have _feelings_ and _emotions_.”

“Not in my house.” Steve just stared at him. Billy sighed. “My dad would, would fuckin’ _kill me_ if he found out. And I’m not just being dramatic. He doesn’t take nice to queers.”

“Who says he has to know?” Billy huffed a laugh. 

“He always knows. Has _ways_ of findin’ out all sorts a’ shit.”

“We’ve made it this far without him knowing.”

“Yeah, ‘cause he thought I was out fuckin’ every girl in town. He’d rather have a slut for a son than a homo.”

“Tell him you’ve got a girlfriend, then.”

“He’ll wanna meet her.”

“Then get some girl to cover for you. Get Heather or Robin or someone.” Billy chewed on his bottom lip. 

“You think one of them would do it?”

“Oh yeah. I mean, Robin hates you on principle, which, sorry about that, _but_ she’d probably do it if you _change your ways_ or something.”

“Yeah? What’s that entail.”

“Don’t give me shit to complain about. She’s my go to when I would be all mopey about _you_ , so if I start bein’ all excited about you, she’d notice.”

“What if she just _hates me_?”

“Nah. You two would get along _great_. Her favorite pass time is making fun of me.”

“Okay, but that’s the main pass time of everyone that’s ever met you.

“ _Hey_. Aren’t you supposed to be _nice_ to me now? Now that we’re all _in love_.” He grinned as Billy flushed. 

“Never gonna be nice to you if you rub that shit in my face.”

“Oh _please_. You broke my fucking _rib_ trying to save my _life_. Don’t act like you don’t _love me_.”

“You never _thanked me_ for that shit.”

“Figured I would _thank you_ when I got out of the hospital.” He smiled all coy, biting his bottom lip just a little. 

“What you got in mind?”

“Remember like, three weeks ago, when you asked for _that thing_ , and I said _over my dead body_? Well since I was _almost_ a dead body, figured you could have this one.” Billy’s eyes went _wide_. 

“You’re _really_ gonna let me? Fuck you in you dad’s office?” Billy had stumbled into the room accidentally, kept saying _please, Harrington? Just lemme take you on this fuckin’ desk_. 

“Oh, yeah.”

“That what I get for bein’ your _boyfriend_ , or whatever?” Steve looked down at the thin blanket covering his legs.

“Depends. _Are you_ my boyfriend?

“You want me to be?” Steve nodded, still looking at his lap. “Then, sure. I am.” 

And when Steve smiled at him, it was bright as the fucking _sun_.


End file.
